Kebahagiaan Untukku
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Hari ini diadakan sebuah acara untuk menyatukan dua buah keluarga. Selain itu, penyakit yg diderita Naruto telah membuat Naruto memutuskan suatu hal. Akankah hal tersebut membawa kebahagiaan untuknya? Pair: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno. Mind to rnr?
1. Trailer

A/N: haloha semuanya, saya balik lagi membawakan sebuah fanfic baru, padahal fanfic saya yang laen belum selesai. Tapi, gak apalah. Mumpung ada ide, jadi saya buat aja sebelum idenya terbang lagi. Ini baru trailernya aja, selamat membaca :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
**

**..TRAILER..**

**Semua ini berawal dari dua buah tragedi yang terjadi bersamaan**

"Dokter Tsunade, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha melakukan semua hal yang bisa kami lakukan,"

"Ti..tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin,"

.

"Ada apa dengan suami saya?"

"Suami Anda tadi kecelakaan dan nyawanya tidak tertolong,"

.

.

.

**Dan berakhir pada penyatuan dua buah keluarga**

"Ino, mulai sekarang namamu menjadi Namikaze Ino,"

"Kau seharusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak,"

"Jangan memaksa,"

.

.

.

**Yang mengisahkan sebuah takdir yang menyakitkan**

"Dokter Tsunade, ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Keadaan Naruto saat ini baik-baik saja. Tapi..dia..menderita penyakit yang sama dengan Kushina,"

.

.

.

**Dengan dihiasi persahabatan yang indah**

"Kita adalah sahabat dan selamanya akan selalu seperti itu. Kita tidak akan pernah menyakiti satu sama lain dan kita akan selalu bersahabat walau maut memisahkan kita,"

"YAI!"

.

.

.

**Mempersembahkan sebuah cinta yang tulus**

"Hinata, aku takut aku tidak bisa membalas semua hal yang sudah kau berikan untukku,"

"Kau bisa membalasnya dengan satu hal, Naruto,"

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah hidup...untukku,"

.

.

.

**Dan juga cinta yang tak mungkin bisa terjadi**

"Ino, berhentilah mencintainya. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu kakak tirimu,"

"Aku sudah berusaha, Sai,"

"Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk mencintaiku,"

.

.

.

**Dusta yang dibuat oleh sahabat**

"Sasuke, aku hamil. Kau harus bertanggung jawab,"

"Apa yang kau katakan, hah?"

.

.

.

**Ditambah dengan pengorbanan seorang sahabat**

"Kami berdua punya satu permintaan,"

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Aku ingin jika nanti aku meninggal, paru-paruku didonorkan untuknya,"

"Tapi jika aku yang lebih dahulu meninggal, maka donorkan hatiku untuk Naruto,"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**..Coming Soon..**

**.**

**Fic**

**KEBAHAGIAN UNTUKKU**

**By**

**Aristania Caesarrani**

**.**

**.**

**Rated:**

**-Teen**

**.  
**

**Language:**

**-Indonesian**

**.  
**

**Genre:**

**-Romance**

**-Friendship**

**-Family**

**-Hurt/Comfort**

**-Tragedy**

**.  
**

**Main Chara:**

**-Naruto Namikaze**

**-Hinata Hyuuga**

**-Ino Yamanaka**

**-Sasuke Uchiha**

**-Sakura Haruno**

**-Sai**

**-Shikamaru Nara**

**-Kiba Inuzuka**

**-Tenten**

**-Temari**

**-Sora**

**-Minato Namikaze**

**-Hana Yamanaka (OC)**

**-Tsunade Haruno**

**.  
**

**Pairing:**

***Naruto-Hinata**

***Sasuke-Sakura**

***Sai-Ino**

***Minato-Hana (OC)**

* * *

A/N: oke, selesai juga trailernya. Kalo pengen cepet update. Tolong direview yah :D

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE :)**

**.**

**.**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	2. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kebahagiaan Untukku belongs to Tania Hikarisawa  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC(Hana Yamanaka), typo, etc.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..Prolog..**

Malam ini hujan nampak turun dengan sangat derasnya. Petir menyambar tak henti-hentinya. Suara gemuruhnya yang terus terdengar membuat seorang anak kecil ketakutan. Anak kecil yang sedang berada di pangkuan ayahnya. Dia sangat ketakutan dan sedang berusaha menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada ayahnya. Air matanya nampak membasahi baju kemeja yang dikenakan ayahnya. Sebenarnya dia bukan menangis karena ketakutan akan petir tetapi karena khawatir dengan keadaan sang ibu. Sang ayah terus berusaha untuk menenangkan anak semata wayangnya tersebut dengan mengusap-ngusap kepala anaknya.

"Naruto, tenanglah. Papa yakin, dokter pasti bisa menyembuhkan Mama. Naruto berhenti menangis ya," ujar sang ayah. Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sendiri tidak tenang. Dia takut kalau-kalau istrinya tercinta meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Sekarang, dia sedang berada di depan sebuah kamar yang ada di rumah sakit Konoha.

Minato Namikaze, itulah nama sang ayah tersebut. Istrinya yang bernama Kushina Namikaze menderita penyakit kanker hati yang sudah sangat parah. Dia selalu menemani sang istri di rumah sakit. Sudah satu minggu, sang istri koma. Dan beberapa saat tadi, tiba-tiba istrinya kejang-kejang. Itu membuat dia dan anaknya harus menunggu di luar kamar menunggu dokter untuk selesai memeriksa keadaan sang istri. Anaknya yang masih berumur lima tahun hanya bisa menangis di pangkuan sang ayah.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tempat sang istri dirawat pun terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang dokter wanita yang masih sangat muda.

"Dokter Tsunade, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" sang suami nampak bangun dari posisi duduknya sambil menggendong sang anak. Sedangkan anaknya berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan menggosok matanya menggunakan lengan kanannya.

Wajah dokter Tsunade berubah murung dan dia pun menggelang. "Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha melakukan semua hal yang bisa kami lakukan," sahutnya.

"Ti..tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin," Minato pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut. Di sana terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang juga bernuansa putih.

Dia sambil menggendong anaknya pergi ke samping istrinya. Wanita tersebut terlihat sangat pucat dengan matanya yang tertutup dan tak akan pernah terbuka kembali.

"Kushina, bangun Kushina. Kau jangan bercanda," air mata sudah mengalir dari wajah tampan milik Minato. Dia berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh istrinya agar dia bangun walaupun Minato tahu itu percuma karena sang istri sudah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Naruto yang melihat ayahnya menangis pun juga ikut menangis walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak terlalu paham dengan semua hal yang terjadi.

"Mama, bangun Ma. Mama kok dari tadi tidur terus. Mama kan udah janji mau main sama Naruto," ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Kushina bangun Kushina. Kau jangan meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini. Kau jangan mau kalah dengan penyakit itu Kushina. Cepat bangun Kushina,"

Tsunade yang sudah selesai merapikan peralatan medis di ruang tersebut dengan dibantu oleh beberapa perawat pun merasa iba dengan keluarga tersebut. Minato dan Kushina sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Minato, sudahlah. Kau jangan menangisinya seperti itu. Nanti Kushina menjadi tidak tenang. Kau harus kuat demi Naruto. Dia masih sangat kecil," ujar Tsunade sambil meremas pelan bahu Minato. Dia pun segera mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Minato dan menggendongnya. "Naruto sama Bibi ya,"

"Bibi, Mama kok gak mau bangun?" tanya Naruto polos sambil sesenggukan.

"Mama dia sudah pergi ke surga,"

"Ngapain Mama pergi ke sana? Kok Naruto gak diajak ke sana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mama sudah dipanggil sama Tuhan. Sekarang Naruto Cuma tinggal berdua sama papa. Naruto nanti jangan nyusahin papa dan harus menyayangi papa ya," ujar Tsunade sambil mengusap air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"I..iya," sahut Naruto masih dengan sesenggukan di gendongan Tsunade.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

JDAR! JDAR!

Terdengar suara petir menyambar di langit hitam sana. Suara gemuruh itu membuat seorang gadis yang tadi sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya menjadi terjaga lagi. Dia melihat jam di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah jam sepuluh malam," gumamnya. Dia pun berniat pergi mencari ibunya agar dibuatkan susu. Yah, segelas susu putih yang mungkin bisa membuat dia kembali ke alam mimpinya. Gadis kecil berambut pirang sebahu itu pun segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju ke ruang tengah. Ternyata perkiraannya benar, ibunya masih ada di dalam ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

Wanita berambut hitam dan bermata biru itu pun tersenyum melihat anaknya keluar dari kamarnya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya dengan menepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

"Lho? Kok anak ibu bangun sih? Sini, duduk Ino," ucap sang ibu.

"Tadi Ino bangun gara-gara suara petir di luar," sahut gadis kecil yang berumuran sekitar empat sampai lima tahunan itu. "Ibu ngapain belum tidur?" tanya gadis tersebut sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu masih belum terbuka seutuhnya.

"Ibu lagi nungguin ayah. Ayah belum pulang dari kantor?"

"Kok tumben belum pulang? Kan sudah jam sepuluh malam?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, kata ayah, istri Direktur Utama masuk rumah sakit. Jadi Direktur Utama tidak masuk kantor dan itu membuat semua pegawai di Namikaze Corp jadi lembur," sahut sang ibu yang bernama Hana Yamanaka.

"Oohh. Ibu, bisa buatin Ino susu? Ino gak bisa tidur gara-gara suara petir tadi,"

"Iya, ibu buatin sekalian buat ngangetin badan. Di luar hujannya semakin deras. Ino duduk di sini dulu ya," sahut sang ibu dan kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Kok ayah belum pulang sih? Di luar hujannya deras sekali," celoteh anak gadis bernama Ino itu entah pada siapa.

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah yang ada di ruang tengah itu pun bersuara.

"Aduh, siapa sih yang nelpon malam-malam kayak gini?" geruto Ino sebelum mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo, dengan kediaman Yamanaka di sini," ucap Ino.

"_Selamat malam, apa saya bisa berbicara dengan Nyonya Yamanaka?"_ ujar orang di seberang telepon. Rupanya dia menyadari kalau yang mengangkat telepon itu seorang anak kecil.

"Bisa, tunggu sebentar ya," sahut Ino. Baru saja Ino akan memanggil sang ibu tiba-tiba saja ibunya sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Dari siapa, sayang?"

"Gak tahu. Katanya dia mau bicara sama Ibu," sahut Ino kemudian duduk kembali di sofanya semula sesudah menyerahkan ganggang telepon kepada ibunya.

"Selamat malam, dengan keluarga Yamanaka di sini," ucap Hana dengan tangan kanan yang memegang ganggang telepon dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegang segelas susu putih milik Ino.

"_Selamat malam, apa benar ini dengan Hana Yamanaka?"_

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa ya?"

"_Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Saya dari kepolisian Konoha ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Anda. Ini mengenai suami Anda,"_

"Ada apa dengan suami saya?" tiba-tiba saja Hana merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"_Suami Anda tadi kecelakaan dan nyawanya tidak tertolong,"_ sahut seseorang di seberang telepon.

PRANG!

Gelas yang tadi ada di tangan kiri Hana sekarang sudah pecah berkeping-keping karena menghantam lantai di rumah keluarga Yamanaka tersebut.

"Ibu, ada apa?" Ino yang terkejut mendengar suara pecahan gelas segera menghampiri ibunya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah ibunya yang menangis sambil berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon rumah.

"Se..sekarang suami sa..saya ada di..di mana?

"_Ada di rumah sakit Himawari. Sebaiknya Anda segera ke sana,"_

"Ya, sa..saya akan segera ke sana. Teri..terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya,"

"_Baik. Selamat malam, Nyonya,"_

Akhirnya sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Ganggang telepon pun sudah berada di tempatnya semula.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba saja Hana menjatuhkan dirinya dan itu membuat Ino yang berada di sebelahnya terkejut. Hana mulai menangis dengan tangan kanannya yang menutup wajahnya.

"Ibu, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"A..ayah Ino. Ayah," sahut Hana masih dengan menangis.

"Ibu, ayah kenapa? Ada apa dengan ayah?" tanya Ino mulai tidak sabar.

"Ayah, dia kecelakaan dan meninggal,"

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin, Ibu," kali ini, Ino pun juga ikut menangis seperti ibunya.

GREP!

Hana membawa Ino dalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua menangis dalam pelukan tersebut. Saling berusaha menenangkan satu sama lain walaupun itu percuma karena mulai malam ini mereka hanya akan hidup berdua di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggir jalan Konoha. Hidup tanpa sosok ayah dalam keluarga tersebut.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Konoha kali ini nampak sangat cerah. Matahari menyebarkan sinarnya dengan sangat bahagia tanpa mengetahui bahwa orang yang terkena sinarnya sangat kepanasan. Entah mengapa, sinarnya kali ini sangat panas. Mungkin karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas yang berarti matahari tidak akan segan-segan menyinari semua hal yang dapat dia sinari dengan senangnya.

Beberapa swalayan besar di Kota Konoha pun nampak sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang berbondong-bondong ke sana hanya untuk sekedar membeli minuman dingin atau sekedar berteduh dari teriknya sinar matahari. Kafe yang terletak di lantai satu terlihat sangat ramai dengan pengunjung. Memang selain nyaman, makanan dan minuman di kafe ini sangatlah enak dan membuat setiap orang yang pernah mencobanya menjadi katagihan.

Di sudut kafe tersebut, terlihat seorang pria sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong bahkan kopi yang sedari tadi ia pesan dibiarkan dingin begitu saja.

"Mm, permisi. Apa saya boleh duduk di sini?" tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita berambut hitam yang menghampirinya. Tapi, pria pemilik iris berwarna biru samudera itu tidak menyahut. Dia masih tetap memandang jendela yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, permisi. Bolehkah saya duduk di sini? Tidak ada tempat duduk lagi selain di sini," sang wanita terlihat menaikkan nada suaranya satu oktaf berharap pria di hadapannya tidak mengacuhkannya lagi.

Pria itu pun tersentak dari lamunannya dan akhirnya menyadari ada seorang wanita yang mengajaknya bicara sejak tadi.

"A..apa? Ma..maaf, tadi saya sedikit melamun. Silahkan duduk, saya tidak keberatan," ujar pria itu selanjutnya.

"Terimakasih," dan akhirnya wanita berambut hitam itu pun duduk di hadapan pria berambut pirang tersebut. Detik berikutnya, pria berambut kuning itu kembali memandang jendela yang sejak tadi ia pandangi.

Wanita berambut hitam itu tidak suka dengan suasana yang seperti ini. Jadi dia membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu, "maaf, mungkin ini terlalu lancang. Tapi, kalau boleh aku tahu, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Pria itu akhirnya berhenti memandangi jendela dan beralih memandangi wanita yang ada di hadapannya. "Yah, mungkin dengan menceritakannya pada seseorang, beban pikiranku akan sedikit berkurang. Ini semua tentang anakku. Sejak setahun yang lalu, dia berubah dari laki-laki yang periang menjadi pemurung," sahut pria tersebut sambil memijat dahinya menggunakan jemari tangan kanannya.

"Sejak setahun? Apa pernah terjadi setahun yang lalu? Mungkin itu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu,"

"Ya, setahun yang lalu istriku meninggal dan itu membuatnya sedikit terpukul begitu juga denganku," sahut pria tersebut sambil sedikit menerawang kejadian setahun yang lalu.

"Sepertinya masalah yang kita alami sama. Aku juga kehilangan suamiku setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan dan itu membuat anak perempuanku sangat kehilangan figur seorang ayah. Dan mungkin hal itu juga yang terjadi dengan anakmu. Dia pasti kehilangan sosok seorang ibu," ujar wanita tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu menjadi sedih,"

"Aku juga minta maaf,"

"Oh ya, sejak tadi kita sudah banyak berbicara. Tapi, kita belum mengenal satu sama lainnya. Perkenalkan namaku Minato Namikaze," pria berambut kuning itu pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Benar, sungguh tidak sopan. Namaku Hana Yamanaka," wanita berambut hitam itu pun menjabat tangan pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hana Yamanaka? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama margamu. Jangan-jangan kau istri Inoichi Yamanaka?" terka Minato.

"Ya, benar,"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa datang saat pemakaman suamimu padahal suamimu adalah salah satu karyawanku di kantor," Minato memasang wajah menyesal.

"Yah, tak apa. Aku tahu, saat itu kau pasti masih bersedih karena meninggalnya istrimu. Jujur, pada saat mengetahui namamu tadi, aku menjadi sedikit terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini telah membantu suamiku dalam pekerjaannya,"

"Sama-sama, itu sudah kewajibanku,"

"Oh ya, soal anak-anak kita. Aku punya sedikit ide. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sang dewi takdir sengaja mempertemukan kita dalam keadaan seperti ini,"

"Hm? Maksudmu?" Minato sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan hal yang akan diucapkan oleh wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Jadi begini, anakmu memerlukan figur seorang ibu sedangkan anakku memerlukan figur seorang ayah. Bagaimana kalau kita saling bekerja sama,"

"Bekerja sama? Aku belum mengerti dengan hal yang ingin kau ucapkan,"

"Maksudku, aku akan berusaha menjadi figur seorang ibu kepada anakmu. Begitu juga denganmu, berusaha menjadi figur seorang ayah kepada anakku. Bagaimana?"

"Mm, bagus juga. Kita bisa saling membantu satu sama lainnya. Baiklah, aku setuju," Minato terlihat sangat senang dengan keputusan yang telah ia ambil.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Semoga anak kita berdua bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sepertinya hari sudah semakin sore. Aku harus pulang, aku mau menyiapkan makan malam," pamit Hana sembari berdiri.

"Oh ya, sudah. Perlu kuantar?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Lain kali saja," tolak Hana halus.

"Baiklah, lain kali. Oh ya, ini kartu namaku," ujar Minato sambil menyerahkan selembar kartu.

"Ohh, terimakasih," Hana pun mengambil kartu nama tersebut dan segera pergi dari kafe tersebut.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

"Ibu," terlihat seorang anak berlari dari sebuah sekolah dasar sambil menggendong sebuah ransel berwarna biru yang senada dengan matanya.

"Ino, sini Nak," sang ibu menyambut sang anak dengan pelukan singkat. "Oh ya, ibu ingin memperkenalkan Ino dengan teman ibu,"

"Wah, benarkah. Siapa, Bu?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Ini," dari balik mobil yang ada di dekat mereka berdua muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan mata yang berwarna biru.

"Halo Ino. Kenalkan nama paman, Minato. Salam kenal ya, anak manis," Minato pun sedikit berjongkok dan kemudian mengacak-ngacak sedikit rambut sebahu Ino.

"Salam kenal juga. Nama saya Ino Yamanaka. Senang berkenalan dengan Paman," balas Ino dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

"Naruto, papa pulang,"

"Wah, Papa sudah pulang," terlihat seorang anak berlari dari tangga lantai dua. "Bibi Hana mana?" ujarnya setelah sampai di hadapan ayahnya.

"Naruto, bibi di sini,"

"Bibi Hana, Naruto kangen banget sama Bibi," Naruto segera berlari ke arah Hana dan segera memeluk pinggang Hana karena hanya sebatas itulah yang dapat diraih oleh Naruto.

"Bibi juga kangen sama Naruto," ujar Hana sambil perlahan melepas pelukan Naruto dan dia pun berjongkok agar tingginya sepadan dengan Naruto. "Bibi punya sesuatu buat Naruto,"

"Apa Bi?"

"Ini," Hana memperlihatkan sebuah mobil mainan yang sangat besar dan itu membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar. Dia pun segera mengambil mobil mainan tersebut.

"Terimakasih ya, Bi," ujar Naruto dan selanjutnya dia pun segera berlari ke ruang tengah meninggalkan Minato dengan Hana. Melihat Naruto yang berlari pergi, Hana segera mengembalikan posisinya menjadi berdiri.

"Hana, terimakasih. Kau sudah berhasil mengembalikan Naruto seperti dulu,"

"Ya, sama-sama. Kau juga sudah membuat Ino menjadi gadis yang sangat periang sekarang,"

Yah, begitulah akhirnya. Kerja sama di antara mereka berjalan sangat lancar. Mereka tidak pernah mengatakan nama marga mereka masing-masing. Hana tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Naruto dan Minato pun tidak pernah memberitahukan marganya kepada Ino. Entah mengapa, mereka berdua membuat perjanjian seperti itu. Dan lagi, mereka berdua tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mempertemukan Naruto dan Ino sekali pun. Minato memang pernah mengatakan kepada Ino bahwa ia memiliki seorang anak laki-laki tapi dia tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya begitu pula dengan Hana, dia bilang pada Naruto kalau dia memiliki seorang anak perempuan tapi dia tidak pernah berniat untuk mengatakan nama anaknya kepada Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

* * *

A/N: yeah, akhirnya saya update juga. Maaf, kalo di sini masih kurang greget. Soalnya ini baru prolog aja. Sekarang saya mau bales review dulu. **niedlich** (Wahh..kamu adalah pe-review pertama saya di sini. Terimakasih banyak, ini sudah dilanjutin ^^). **Cherrysakusasu ga login **(Makasih udah review ^^. Ini udah dilanjutin). **The Portal Transmission-19** (Udah ada gambaran ke depan yah, hebat. Sesuai permintaan, ini udah di update ^^). **Chancha-Flower **(Makasih, saya jadi malu. Oh ya, jangan panggil saya senpai. Panggil saya Tania aja, atau kalau umurnya Cha lebih kecil dari 15, panggil saya Kak Tania aja. Makasih udah review,ini udah update ^^). **Namikaze Sakura **(Makasih udah mau review ^^. Ini udah update). **Meiko Namikaze **(hai Meiko-chan ^^. Kalo jiwa fanatiknya kebawa, bayangin aja Hana tu Kushina hhehehe..). **Shaniechan **(makasih udah review ^^. Ini udah update). **4ntk4-ch4n** (makasih udah review ^^. Ini udah dilanjutin). **ZephyrAmfoter **(Hai..makasih udah review ^^. Di sini bukan Naruto aja kok yang punya penyakit). **Ind **(Makasih udaah review ^^. Siapa yang bilang di sini Hinata menderita? Enggak kok, di True Love baru dia menderita. Di sini, Naruto yang menderita. Gantian hehehe..). **meisya-chan** (Makasih udah review ^^. Ini udah update).

Sekali lagi, terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview ff saya ini :) maaf, jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama..itu benar-benar tidak disengaja oleh author ^^. Chap ini tolong direview lagi hehehe..

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 1: Lingkaran Persahabatan

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kebahagiaan Untukku belongs to Tania Hikarisawa  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC(Hana Yamanaka), typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Lingkaran Persahabatan"**

**-September 2011-**

Hari ini di Konoha High School diadakan upacara untuk penyambutan kepala sekolah yang baru. Kepala sekolah yang baru tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan mata hitam yang selalu terlihat sayu. Setengah wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker. Semua siswa sempat mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang penjahat tapi setelah mendengar pidato darinya, akhirnya semua siswa yakin bahwa dia adalah seorang kepala sekolah. Umurnya terbilang masih muda dibandingkan umur kepala sekolah-kepala sekolah yang terdahulu. Mulai hari ini, Konoha High School atau yang lebih terkenal dengan nama KHS telah memiliki seorang pemimpin baru.

Kepala sekolah yang bernama Kakashi Hatake tersebut sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah dengan ditemani wakil kepala sekolah yang bernama Anko Mitarashi. Selain menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah, Anko juga adalah seorang guru matematika dan terkenal sangat galak di kalangan siswa tapi Anko sendiri merasa bangga dengan itu semua. Anko berada di sana sekarang adalah untuk menjelaskan berbagai hal tentang Konoha High School kepada Kakashi karena Kakashi adalah penghuni baru sekolah tersebut.

"Baiklah selesai. Apa kau sudah mengerti semuanya?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Sudah. Terimakasih atas bantuannya,"

Saat mereka sedang bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba saja salah satu koridor di sekolah tersebut menjadi ramai dan itu mengundang keingintahuan Kakashi. Kebetulah sekali ruang kepala sekolah terletak di lantai dua dan jendela di ruang tersebut juga kebetulan sekali menghadap langsung pada koridor yang sedang ramai tersebut. Hal tersebut memudahkan Kakashi untuk melihat hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju jendela yang ada di seberang tempat duduknya. Anko yang melihat itu juga ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa itu? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Kakashi memandang koridor tersebut dari jendela. Dari kiri koridor itu, Kakashi dapat melihat ada lima orang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan dengan sangat angkuh. Dari kanan koridor itu, Kakashi melihat lima orang perempuan yang juga berjalan dengan sangat angkuh. Dan yang membuat ramai adalah siswa-siswi yang ada di sekitar mereka. Mereka semua meneriakkan-meneriakkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Kakashi sendiri tidak tahu apa itu karena dia adalah masyarakat baru di lingkungan sekolah tersebut.

"Benar juga. Seharusnya aku menjelaskan itu juga kepadamu. Lima anak laki-laki itu sering disebut _'The Five Knights'_ sedangkan lima anak perempuan itu sering disebut _'The Five Angels'_,"

"_The Five Knights_? Dan _The Five Angels_? Sebutan apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya sebutan tersebut diberikan oleh teman-teman mereka sedangkan yang bersangkutan tidak pernah mengakui nama julukan tersebut. Sungguh aneh memang. Untuk lebih jelasnya kau bisa melihatnya melalui blog yang dibuat oleh penggemar mereka," ujar Anko dan dia segera menuju komputer yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Komputer tersebut terkoneksi langsung ke internet dan itu memudahkan Anko untuk memberikan informasi kepada Kakashi. Kakashi pun akhirnya mengikuti Anko.

"Mereka bersepuluh adalah siswa dari kelas 11-1. Sebenarnya mereka bersepuluh sudah sangat dekat semenjak penerimaan siswa baru. Hanya saja kedekatan mereka disalahartikan oleh teman-teman mereka. Teman-teman mereka beranggapan bahwa mereka bersepuluh saling bersaing dan itu membuat teman-teman mereka memberi julukan tersebut. _'The Five Knights'_ dan _'The Five Angels'_ dan akhirnya mereka bersepuluh malah mengikuti permainan teman-teman mereka. Mereka bersepuluh seolah-olah bersaing sungguhan padahal sebenarnya mereka tetaplah seperti dulu, sangat akrab dan mungkin itu bisa disebut sebuah persahabatan. Sungguh lucu," terang Anko panjang lebar diikuti dengan sedikit tawaan.

"Kau bilang tadi bersaing, maksudmu bersaing seperti apa? Jangan-jangan mereka membuat kerusuhan, begitu maksudmu?"

"Bukan. Sifat anak-anak Konoha High School tidak seperti itu. Mereka bersaing dalam hal pelajaran. Contohnya saja, minggu lalu mereka bersaing dalam pelajaran matematika dan mereka bersepuluh meminta para guru untuk membuat soal dan memeriksa jawaban. Mereka juga sering bersaing dalam bidang olahraga contohnya basket, bulu tangkis, renang dan masih banyak lagi. Dan juga mereka sering bersaing dalam hal musik. Mereka bersepuluh sangat pandai dalam hal musik," jelas Anko lagi.

"Berarti mereka memiliki talenta yang sangat baik ya,"

"Yah, begitulah. Nah, sekarang kau duduklah di sini. Kau bisa membaca semuanya dengan lebih lengkap di sini," Anko segera menarik kursi yang ada di depan komputer.

"Ini apa?" Kakashi menunjuk halaman yang terlihat di monitor komputer tersebut.

"Ini blog yang dibuat oleh penggemar mereka bersepuluh. Penggemar mereka itu banyak sekali, baik kakak kelas maupun adik kelas dan juga teman seangkatan mereka. Halaman pertama itu tentang _'The Five Knights'_ sedangkan halaman di sebelahnya adalah tentang _'The Five Angels'_," terang Anko untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan detik berikutnya Kakashi pun mulai membaca sesuatu yang ada di monitor komputer itu.

Di blog itu terpampang tulisan _'THE FIVE KNIGHTS'_ dengan sangat besar. Berikutnya terlihatlah foto seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata yang berwarna biru. Laki-laki tersebut mengenakan baju basket dan terlihat sedang memantulkan bola basket. Dan di bawah foto tersebut terdapat biodata laki-laki itu.

* * *

**PROFIL**

**Nama: Naruto Namikaze**

**Tanggal Lahir: 10 Oktober 1994**

**Umur: 16 tahun**

**Golongan Darah: B**

**Warna Mata: Biru**

**Warna Rambut: Pirang**

**Tinggi Badan: 175 cm**

**Berat Badan: 63 kg**

**Hobi: Basket, main bass, makan mie ramen.**

**Motto: Aku ingin menjadi 'matahari' bagi semua orang.**

**Kegiatan di sekolah: Menjabat sebagai Ketua Tim Basket Putra KHS.

* * *

**

Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah foto laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan sebuah buku di tangan kanannya. Di bawahnya terdapat profil dari orang yang ada di foto tersebut.

* * *

**PROFIL**

**Nama: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Tanggal Lahir: 23 Juli 1995**

**Umur: 16 tahun**

**Golongan Darah: AB**

**Warna Mata: Hitam**

**Warna Rambut: Hitam**

**Tinggi Badan: 175,3 cm**

**Berat Badan: 63 kg**

**Hobi: Membaca dan basket.**

**Motto: Hn.**

**Kegiatan di sekolah: Menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua Tim Basket Putra KHS.

* * *

**

Selanjutnya mata Kakashi dapat menangkap sebuah foto dengan gambar laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan sebuah lukisan abstrak. Di bawahnya terdapat profil laki-laki tersebut.

* * *

**PROFIL**

**Nama: Sai Uchiha**

**Tanggal Lahir: 3 September 1995**

**Umur: 16 tahun**

**Warna Mata: Hitam**

**Warna Rambut: Hitam**

**Tinggi Badan: 175,5 cm**

**Berat Badan: 62 kg**

**Hobi: Melukis dan tersenyum.**

**Motto: Senyum dapat mencairkan suasana dan dapat menipu orang.**

**Kegiatan di sekolah: Menjabat sebagai Ketua Klub Melukis KHS.

* * *

**

"Uchiha lagi?" Kakashi bergumam.

"Ya, mereka berdua itu bersaudara. Tapi hanya sepupu saja. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sai Uchiha," jelas Anko.

Kakashi segera menurukan _scrool bar_nya, dan yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah sebuah foto laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok dan di sampinya terlihat seekor anjing putih yang sangat besar. Seperti biasa, di bagian bawahnya terdapat biodata laki-laki itu.

* * *

**PROFIL**

**Nama: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Tanggal Lahir: 27 Maret 1995**

**Umur: 16 tahun**

**Golongan Darah: B**

**Warna Mata: Cokelat**

**Warna Rambut: Cokelat**

**Tinggi Badan: 174 cm**

**Berat Badan: 62 kg**

**Hobi: Sepakbola , bermain drum, dan bermain dengan Akamaru.**

**Motto: Hargailah binatang seperti kita menghargai manusia.**

**Kegiatan di sekolah: Menjabat sebagai Kiper Sepakbola KHS.

* * *

**

Foto yang selanjutnya terlihat adalah sebuah foto laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam KHS. Laki-laki tersebut terlihat sedang tiduran di atas rerumputan yang sangat hijau. Di bawah foto itu juga ada biodata laki-laki tersebut.

* * *

**PROFIL**

**Nama: Shikamaru Nara**

**Tanggal Lahir: 22 September 1995**

**Umur: 16 tahun**

**Golongan Darah: AB**

**Warna Mata: Hitam**

**Warna Rambut: Hitam**

**Tinggi Badan: 176 cm**

**Berat Badan: 63 kg**

**Hobi: Tidur.**

**Motto: Semua hal itu merepotkan.**

**Kegiatan di sekolah: Menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS KHS.

* * *

**

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kakashi?"

"Hm, mereka cukup hebat terbukti dengan jabatan yang mereka pegang," sahut Kakashi kagum.

"Benar kan. Mereka memang hebat. Penggemar mereka itu bukan hanya perempuan tapi laki-laki juga ada,"

"Begitu. Baiklah, selanjutnya," Kakashi segera membuka halaman yang ada di sebelahnya.

Suasana di blog itu sangatlah menawan, terdapat banyak sekali hiasan-hiasan yang sangat indah. Dan tak lupa, di blog itu juga terpampang tulisan _'THE FIVE ANGELS'_ dengan sangat besar. Tulisan itu dihias dengan sangat cantiknya, hiasannya kebanyakan menggunakan bunga khas anak perempuan.

Lalu di bawahnya terdapat sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang sedang meloncat dengan menggunakan seragam _cheerleaders_ KHS. Di sampingnya terdapat biodata gadis tersebut.

* * *

**Nama: Sakura Haruno**

**Tanggal Lahir: 28 Maret 1995**

**Usia: 16 tahun**

**Tinggi Badan: 162 cm**

**Warna Mata: Emerald**

**Warna Rambut: Merah Muda**

**Golongan Darah: O**

**Cita-cita: Dokter**

**Kegiatan di KHS: Ketua Tim **_**Cheerleaders**_** KHS.

* * *

**

Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda dan sedang memukul drum. Di sebelahnya terdapat biodata gadis tersebut.

* * *

**Nama: Ino Yamanaka**

**Tanggal Lahir: 23 September 1995**

**Usia: 16 tahun**

**Tinggi Badan: 161,9 cm**

**Warna Mata: Biru**

**Warna Rambut: Pirang**

**Golongan Darah: B**

**Cita-cita: Perawat**

**Kegiatan di KHS: Ketua Klub **_**Modelling**_** KHS dan anggota Tim **_**Cheerleaders**_** KHS.

* * *

**

Kakashi terlihat sedikit merenggangkan ototnya dan kemudian matanya yang sayu itu melihat sebuah foto gadis bermata lavender yang sedang bermain biola. Rambut panjang gadis itu terlihat melambai ditiup angin. Biodata gadis itu terdapat di samping fotonya.

* * *

**Nama: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Tanggal Lahir: 27 Desember 1994**

**Usia: 16 tahun**

**Tinggi Badan: 160 cm**

**Warna Mata: Lavender**

**Warna Rambut: Indigo**

**Cita-cita: Guru Taman Kanak-kanak**

**Kegiatan di KHS: Ketua Klub **_**Sains**_** KHS dan anggota Klub Musik KHS.

* * *

**

Selanjutnya Kakashi dapat melihat sebuah foto gadis yang rambutnya bercepol dua. Gadis itu mengenakan baju khas taekwondo dan sedang menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Biodatanya terletak di sebelah kanan foto tersebut.

* * *

**Nama: Tenten**

**Tanggal Lahir: 9 Maret 1995**

**Usia: 16 tahun**

**Tinggi Badan: 165 cm**

**Warna Mata: Cokelat**

**Warna Rambut: Cokelat**

**Golongan Darah: B**

**Cita-cita: Polisi wanita**

**Kegiatan di KHS: Ketua Klub Taekwondo Putri KHS.

* * *

**

Di bawahnya ada sebuah foto gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat yang sedang melempar bola basket ke _ring_. Di sebelah kanan foto tersebut terdapat biodata gadis tersebut.

* * *

**Nama: Temari**

**Tanggal Lahir: 23 Agustus 1995**

**Usia: 16 tahun**

**Tinggi Badan: 164,3 cm**

**Warna Mata: Biru**

**Warna Rambut: Pirang**

**Cita-cita: Insinyur**

**Kegiatan di KHS: Bendahara OSIS KHS dan anggota Tim Basket Putri KHS.

* * *

**

"Mereka hebat bukan?"

"Ya, mereka semua memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata sepertinya. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan mereka bersepuluh,"

"Jika itu maumu. Kita bisa menemui mereka sekarang di aula. Tadi kau lihat kan mereka masuk ke ruang aula?" tanya Anko.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana?"

"Ya, memuaskan penggemar-penggemar mereka. Sepertinya mereka akan bertanding dalam hal musik hari ini," sahut Anko.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Di dalam ruang aula milik Konoha Hish School terlihat banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang duduk di bangku yang tersedia di situ. Sedangkan di panggung aula tersebut terlihat lima orang anak perempuan yang sedang mempersembahkan sebuah lagu. Anak berambut pirang yang dikuncir ekor kuda terlihat berada di belakang drum dan anak berambut pirang lainnya sedang memetik gitar dengan lihainya. Gadis berambut indigo terlihat sangat asyik memainkan _keyboard_ sedangkan gadis bercepol dua sedang menikmati musik sambil memainkan bass di tangannya. Dan yang terakhir terlihat seorang gadis bermata emerald yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul _'Cagayake! GIRLS'_.

"_Jumping Now..GACHI de URUWASHI Never Ending Girls' Life..Hibi MAJI RAIBU dashi matta nashi..Hayaoki shite mo hayane wa Non Non Non!..Meippai Shouting WASSHOI..GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls' Song..Gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi..Kataomoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!..Utaeba Shining After School,"_ terlihat gadis bermata emerald itu menyanyi dengan semangatnya.

Siswa-siswi yang menyaksikan pun banyak sekali yang mengikuti irama musik yang disuguhkan oleh lima gadis remaja tersebut. Bahkan ada yang meneriaki 'The Five Angels' secara terus menerus tapi hal itu tidak mengganggu konsentrasi sang vokalis.

"_So..Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine,"_ lirik yang diulangi secara enam kali tersebut mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh siswi dari kelas 11-1 tersebut. Dan semua siswa yang ada di aula tersebut bertepuk tangan dengan sangat keras.

"Baiklah. Berikutnya, penampilan dari _'The Five Knights'_," ucap gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut dan kemudian lima gadis tersebut segera turun dari panggung. Detik berikutnya, terlihat lima orang pemuda menaiki panggung dan membuat para siswi berteriak histeris.

"UAAH.._The Five Knights_, mereka keren sekali,"

"Kak Sasuke tampan sekali,"

"Shikamaru lihat sini donk,"

"Sai, senyummu membuatku meleleh,"

"Kak Naruto manis sekali,"

"Kiba..aku menyukaimu,"

Seperti itulah beberapa teriakan yang dapat terdengar di ruang aula tersebut. Kebetulan sekali ruang aula itu kedap suara sehingga teriakan-teriakan histeris itu tidak akan terdengan dari luar.

"Baiklah, tenang semuanya," ucap pemuda bermata hitam yang berperan sebagai vokalis tersebut. Terlihat para siswa-siswi mulai tenang.

Di panggung terlihat pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya duduk di belakang drum, sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap untuk memukulnya. Di tempat lain, pemuda berambut pirang sedang mengambil bass dan pemuda berkuncir seperti nanas sedang mengambil sebuah gitar yang tergeletak di pojok panggung. Di sebelah kanan drum terlihat sebuah _keyboard_ yang sedang dicoba nadanya oleh seorang pemuda dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya semua sudah siap. Kita mulai saja sekarang," ujar sang vokalis dan perlahan musik pun mulai mengalun di dalam aula tersebut.

"_I realize the screaming pain..Hearing loud in my brain..But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar,"_ lirik itu mengawali sebuah lagu yang ditampilkan oleh lima pemuda tersebut. Sebuah lagu yang berjudul _'Sign'_.

Empat menit kemudian, akhirnya lagu tersebut selesai dan para penonton yang notabene adalah siswa sudah mulai keluar dari ruangan aula tersebut. Berhubung sekarang hari Sabtu, semua siswa bebas dari pelajaran, mereka hanya akan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler hari ini.

Setelah semua penonton pergi dari aula, yang tersisa hanyalah sepuluh orang siswa dari kelas unggulan di Konoha High School yaitu kelas 11-1.

"Seperti biasa, penampilan kalian sangatlah menakjubkan, _The Five Knights_," celoteh gadis yang bernama Ino.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil kami seperti itu. Kau tahu kan panggilan itu tidak cocok untuk kami, _The Five Angels_," balas pemuda bernama Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah. Hentikan itu, kita semua tahu kalau kedua nama itu tidak cocok untuk kita bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai sebuah nama," Sai segera menengahi kedua orang tersebut.

"Ucapanmu selalu menusuk, Sai,"

"Terimakasih, Ino,"

"Itu bukan pujian,"

"Yah, aku tahu," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Arrgghh.." akhirnya Ino menyerah juga.

"Hentikan semuanya. Sekarang, kita harus merapikan semua peralatan ini," saran Sasuke.

"Merepotkan,"

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka bersepuluh pun mulai merapikan peralatan musik tersebut dan mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula yaitu di sebuah ruangan yang berada di samping aula.

"Hinata, mau kubantu?" tawar Naruto pada seorang gadis yang sedang berusaha merapikan _keyboard_.

"Ah, Naruto," sepertinya Hinata sangat kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto. Semburat merah mulai dengan nakal merayapi pipi mulus Hinata.

"Ya sudah, aku bantu ya," akhirnya, Naruto mengambil keputusan sendiri. Dia mulai membantu Hinata mengangkat keybord dan membawanya ke ruang sebelah.

Setelah semuanya kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, mereka bersepuluh pun kembali masuk ke dalam aula tersebut.

"Oke, seperti biasa. Sebelum berpisah menuju ke ekstrakurikuler masing-masing, kita harus.." Tenten menghentikan ucapannya.

"..mengucapkan janji persahabatan milik kita," lanjut Temari dengan sangat keras.

"Baiklah semuanya, berkumpul ke tengah," ucap Sakura yang lebih terasa seperti sebuah perintah.

Mereka bersepuluh segera berkumpul ke tengah, membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan menyatukan tangan kanan mereka menjadi satu di tengah-tengah.

"Kita adalah sahabat dan selamanya akan selalu seperti itu. Kita tidak akan pernah menyakiti satu sama lain dan kita akan selalu bersahabat walau maut memisahkan kita," ucap mereka kompak.

"YAI!" ucap mereka selanjutnya.

Selanjutnya mereka bersepuluh pun segera pergi dari aula tersebut.

"Woi Teme, tungguin,"

"Cepat sedikit Dobe. Kau itu ketua tim. Jangan sampai kau yang terlambat,"

"Iya, iya,"

"Semuanya, aku duluan ya," terlihat Tenten yang berlari sangat kencang dan meninggalkan kesembilan sahabatnya di belakang.

"Aahh..anak itu sepertinya sibuk sekali,"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya ada dua orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bersepuluh dari jauh.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Persahabatan mereka itu sangat kuat. Sepertinya tidak akan ada orang yang dapat menghancurkan lingkaran persahabatan mereka," ujar Kakashi kagum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

* * *

A/N: hai semua..kali ini, saya berusaha update cepat. Oh ya, saya ingin mempertegas sesuatu di sini. Di ff yang saya buat kali ini pairingnya itu **naruhina, sasusaku, saiino**. Nah, itu aja. Gak ada yang lain. Oke. Oh ya, tahun yang saya gunakan di sini adalah tahun 2011. Sekarang saatnya bales review. Buat **Chancha-Flower** (yap, betul banget. Mereka akan nikah di chapter 4 atau kalau di sini jadinya chapter 6. Makasih udah review ^^ Ini udah diusahain update kilat). **Meiko Namikaze **(Meiko-chan, makasih udah review ^^ Ya, di sini Naruto memang cukup menderita. Tapi akhirnya dia akan hidup bahagia kok. Oke. Ini udah dilanjutin). **Hana Nijino Chan **(Makasih udah review ^^ Ini udah di update). **Kurosaki Naruto-nichan **(Makasih udah review ^^ Hm, untuk sasusaku, mereka akan muncul di chapter 3 atau kalau di sini jadinya chapter 5. Ditunggu aja ya :) ini udah berusaha update kilat). **Pink Uchiha **(Makasih udah review ^^ ini udah diusahain update kilat). **ZephyrAmfoter **(Zephyr-kun, makasih udah review ^^ ini ada Hinatanya kok. Orang pairingnya aja Naruhina jadi waktu ini Zephyr gak salah baca). **Ichiyama qalbi-neechan **(Makasih udah review^^ yang lainnya udah muncul kan tadi). **Lilyna Sky Pea **(Makasih udah review^^ ini udah di update). **hasnah SUKAnaru** (Makasih udah review ^^ benarkah fic ini menyentuh? Kenapa saya yang buat gak merasa kayak gitu ya hehe..kalo Minato sama Hana, ya..gitu deh*maksudnya?*. ini udah di update). **Namikaze Sakura **(Makasih udah review ^^ *ngambil tisu buat Sakura-san* Sasuke, Sakura sama Sai udah nongol tadi dikit. Untuk scene sasusaku nya akan muncul di chapter 3 atau kalau di sini jadinya chapter 5. Ditunggu aja ya. Ini udah update). **The Portal Transmission-19 **(Makasih udah review ^^ pairingnya bakal tetep Naruhina kok. Yosh, ini sudah di update). **Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan **(Kak, Jun..makasih udah mau review ^^ makasih atas suportnya ^^). **Ind** (Makasih udah review ^^ ini bukan incest. Diperjelas lagi, INI BUKAN INCEST. Oke dah, ini udah diupdate kilat).

Oh ya, saya juga mau kasi bocoran buat chapter berikutnya. Ini beberapa scene yang ada di chapter berikutnya:

"_**Tentang ulang tahunmu seminggu lagi. Papa ingin mengadakan pesta,"**_

"_**Hm, buat apa? Buang waktu aja, lebih baik gak usah dibuat pesta,"**_

"_**Tapi Naruto, ini ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas. Bagi setiap remaja, ulang tahun ketujuh belas itu sangat istimewa. Sudah seharusnya dirayakan kan? Pokoknya tidak ada kata tidak. Minggu depan pesta itu tetap berlangsung. Nanti, kau beritahu semua teman-temanmu untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu minggu depan ya?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Mm, Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu,"**_

"_**Ya, ada apa Ino?"**_

Yap, segitu aja bocorannya. Oke, sekali lagi, terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview ff saya. Ada yang berkenan untuk mereview lagi?

**.**

**Mind to RnR?  
**


	4. Chapter 2: Undangan Pesta

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kebahagiaan Untukku belongs to Tania Hikarisawa  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC(Hana Yamanaka), typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**=Undangan Pesta=**

**.**

**-Oktober 2011-**

**Naruto's POV**

KRIING! KRIING!

Pendengaranku menangkap suara jam alarm di sebelah tempat tidurku. Terpaksa aku menghentikan mimpi indahku dan bergabung kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan menekan tombol _off_ pada jam alarmku. Akhirnya jam itu berhenti bersuara juga. Sekarang sudah hari Senin, malas juga kalau harus ke sekolah. Aku tidur lagi ah, juga baru jam enam pagi. Untuk apa bangun cepat-cepat. Baru saja aku masuk kembali ke dalam selimutku yang hangat. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Tuan Muda, cepat bangun," ucap orang tersebut. Aku tahu dia siapa. Dia adalah pengasuhku sejak kecil yang bernama Isaribi.

"Ya, ya, aku sudah bangun," sahutku setengah berteriak agar ia mendengarnya. Setelah merasa dia sudah pergi dari depan kamarku, aku kembali masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Jangan tidur lagi, Tuan Muda. Nanti terlambat sekolah," aku kembali terbangun karena teriakan pengasuhku itu tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia mengetahui semua hal yang aku lakukan padahal dia tidak melihatnya. Mungkin karena dia sudah mengasuhku sejak kecil sehingga dia bisa hapal dengan tindakan yang akan aku lakukan. Sejak tadi, aku mengatakan kalau ia pengasuhku. Ya, dia memang pengasuhku tapi pada saat aku masih kecil. Sekarang dia hanya menjadi pelayan di rumah ini. Aku tidak mungkin masih memerlukan pengasuh di umurku yang hampir tujuh belas tahun, bukan? Isaribi adalah pelayan yang sangat dekat denganku di sini. Sedangkan yang lainnya, aku tidak peduli. Aku sendiri tidak tahu ada berapa sebenarnya pelayan di rumah ini. Ah, kenapa aku memikirkan hal ini?

"Tuan Muda, bangun. Jangan tidur lagi," lagi-lagi aku mendengar suaranya. Aku segera mengakhiri lamunanku.

"Ya, ya, aku sudah bangun," setelah itu, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dari kamarku. Dan sekarang, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar bangun. Jika tidak, pasti Isaribi akan datang kembali dan membangunkanku. Ahh..menyebalkan. Saat aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sebuah foto yang terbingkai cantik di atas meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku. Sebuah foto yang di dalamnya terdapat wanita cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Sungguh sangat cantik.

"Selamat pagi, Mama," ucapku sambil memandang foto tersebut dengan senyum tulus dari wajahku. Dan selanjutnya aku segera pergi ke kemar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sekarang aku sudah berpakaian rapi dengan seragam sekolahku. Kemeja berwarna putih yang dilapisi dengan jas berwarna cokelat dan celana panjang berwarna cokelat. Di tambah dengan dasi berwarna merah yang melambangkan aku kelas 11. Untuk kelas 10, dasi yang dikenakan berwarna hijau sedangkan untuk siswa kelas 12, dasi yang dikenakan berwarna biru. Hal itulah yang membuatku lebih mudah untuk mengetahui tingkatan kelas setiap siswa yang aku jumpai di sekolah.

Setelah aku merasa seragamku cukup rapi, aku mengambil tas ranselku yang sudah berisi dengan buku pelajaran hari ini. Dan sekarang aku sedang menuruni tangga rumahku. Aku berniat pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi. Baru saja aku sampai di ruang makan, aku sudah melihat Papaku berada di meja makan dan sedang mengolesi selai pada roti panggangnya. Dia duduk di kursi utama di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Papa," sapaku dan aku segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kiri Papaku. Tas ranselku aku letakkan di sebelah kiriku.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Yah, lumayan. Tadi malam aku begadang buat nyelesain tugas dari guru matematika yang galak itu, hii.." aku sedikit bergidik membayangkan wajah guruku itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai guru tersebut padahal dia cukup cantik. Haahh..kenapa aku menjadi memuji-muji guru itu.

"Selalu begitu,"

"Papa tahu sendiri bagaimana guruku itu kalau mengajar. Hii..menyeramkan," lagi-lagi aku bergidik ngeri.

"Hahaha..sifatmu itu mengingatkan Papa dengan sifat Mama," ucap Papa tiba-tiba dan aku dapat merasakan ada sedikit kesedihan dalam nadanya itu.

"Papa, coba Mama masih ada ya. Pasti menyenangkan sekali," ujarku sambil menunduk sedih. Jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Walau selama ini, aku sudah mendapatkannya dari Bibi Hana, teman Papa. Tapi, tetap saja itu berbeda. Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Bibi Hana. Berapa bulan ya? Aku rasa sudah tiga bulan lebih.

"Ya, pasti menyenangkan. Tapi, itu semua sudah terjadi. Sekarang Mama sudah berada di surga, kita hanya bisa mendoakan dia tenang di sana. Sudah, sudah, cepat makan sarapanmu,"

"Ah, benar kata Papa," aku segera mengambil dua potong roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai jeruk lalu menumpuk kedua roti itu menjadi satu. Aku menggingit roti itu perlahan, rasa jeruk dan pahit karena roti panggang mulai menyebar di dalam mulutku, menimbulkan sebuah rasa aneh yang selalu membuatku ketagihan. Tiba-tiba saja timbul niatku untuk menggoda Papa.

"Papa, gak berniat buat menikah lagi?" dan perkataanku sukses membuat Papa tersedak. Dia buru-buru mengambil air putih dengan menegaknya dengan cepat. Aku jadi ingin tertawa, tapi aku berusaha untuk menahannya. Aku harus memasang wajah serius untuk yang satu ini.

"Apa?" akhirnya Papa dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Aku kira dia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Aku bilang, Papa gak berniat buat menikah lagi? Sudah hampir dua belas tahun Papa sendiri kan?"

"Sebenarnya Papa juga ingin menikah," sahut Papaku. Aku sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Tadinya, aku hanya ingin menggoda Papa, aku tidak berniat membuat pembicaraan ini menjadi serius tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang sangat serius. "Hanya saja Papa tidak memiliki calon yang tepat. Papa takut nanti dia tidak bisa menerimamu," lanjut Papaku.

Tiba-tiba saja di dalam otakku muncul sebuah nama, "bagaimana dengan bibi Hana?" ucapku sembari menggigit rotiku. "Dia baik, cantik dan juga baik sama Naruto. Bagaimana?" lanjutku. Sekarang, aku dapat melihat ada semburat merah yang tipis di wajah Papaku.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan," sepertinya Papaku ini berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi, sudahlah. Aku masih diam menunggu Papaku melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Tentang ulang tahunmu seminggu lagi. Papa ingin mengadakan pesta,"

"Hm, buat apa? Buang waktu aja, lebih baik gak usah dibuat pesta," tolakku.

"Tapi Naruto, ini ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas. Bagi setiap remaja, ulang tahun ketujuh belas itu sangat istimewa. Sudah seharusnya dirayakan kan? Pokoknya tidak ada kata tidak. Minggu depan pesta itu tetap berlangsung. Nanti, kau beritahu semua teman-temanmu untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu minggu depan ya?" aku dapat melihat Papa yang berkata panjang lebar sepertinya aku harus menurutinya. Aku malas jika harus berdebat dengan Papaku ini.

"Baiklah," sahutku kemudian. "Aku sudah selesai sarapan, aku berangkat dulu, Pa," aku segera menegak susu putihku sampai habis dan aku mengambil ranselku lalu berpamitan dan pergi menuju pintu keluar. Baru saja aku melangkah tiga langkah dati meja makan. Tiba-tiba Papaku berkata lagi.

"Jangan lupa mengajak Hinata," ujarnya. Sial, sepertinya sekarang aku yang sedang digoda olehnya. Dasar, sudah tua, masih saja bisa membalas.

"Iya, iya. Papa juga, undang bibi Hana ya," yes, aku bisa membalasnya. Dan akhirnya aku pun meninggalkan rumahku dan menuju ke sekolah menggunakan mobil porche hitam milikku.

**End of Naruto's POV**

'Naruto, Naruto. Kau masih saja seperti dulu, masih suka menjahiliku. Tapi, aku senang kau bisa menerima Hana jika dia yang menjadi ibu tirimu karena sebenarnya aku sudah melamar Hana minggu lalu, dan dia menerimanya. Hanya saja, kami butuh waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu dan juga Ino,' gumam Minato setelah Naruto pergi.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang ada di Konoha terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan yang tersambung dengan dapur. Memang, rumah itu sangatlah sederhana. Di depan rumah tersebut terdapat toko bunga yang bernama Yamanaka's _Flower_. Toko bunga yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat sangat indah karena dekorasinya yang penuh dengan bunga.

"Ino, cepat keluar. Sarapannya sudah siap," seorang wanita memanggil anaknya agar keluar dari kamarnya. Hana, nama wanita tersebut masih mengenakan celemek putihnya.

"Ya, Bu," ujar anak gadisnya yang bernama Ino.

Ino segera keluar dengan tas ransel yang ia jinjing di tangan kanannya. Dia mengenakan seragam khas milik Konoha High School. Kemeja putih yang ditutupi dengan jas cokelat dipermanis dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah. Rok cokelatnya hanya sepanjang lutut dan ia juga mengenakan kaus kaki putih lima sentimeter di bawah lutut. Rambut pirangnya ia tata seperti biasanya, dikuncir ekor kuda. Poninya ia biarkan menjuntai hingga menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Ayo, makan," Hana segera duduk di sebelah anaknya.

Ino segera mengambil satu roti tawar yang ia olesi dengan mentega dan cokelat. Dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Ino, minggu depan anaknya teman ibu berulang tahun. Ibu disuruhnya datang dan kau juga datang ya,"

"Baiklah. Teman ibu itu siapa?" Ino berhenti sejenak. Kemudian dia melanjutkannya lagi, "pasti Paman Minato ya?" perkataan Ino sukses membuat wajah ibunya menjadi memerah. Belum sempat Hana membuka suaranya, tiba-tiba Ino berkata lagi. "Kenapa wajah Ibu memerah? Pasti Ibu ada apa-apa dengan paman Minato ya?" selidik Ino.

"Ino, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Memangnya apa yang aku katakan, Bu? Tapi benarkan teman Ibu itu paman Minato?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi kau harus datang ya? Ibu dan paman Minato ingin memperkenalkan anak paman Minato denganmu," ucap Hana selanjutnya.

"Iya, Bu. Aku pasti akan datang. Tapi, kenapa Ino ingin dipertemukan dengan anaknya paman Minato. Jangan-jangan.." Ino tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia malah memandangi ibunya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan-jangan apa? Sudah, cepat berangkat sana. Nanti kau terlambat,"

"Iya. Ino berangkat ya," ucap Ino dan kemudian dia mencium pipi kanan ibunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Ino,"

"Ya," sahut Ino. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Ada apa lagi Ino?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kalau paman Minato yang menjadi ayah tiriku, aku pasti akan menerimanya. Berjuang ya, Bu," dan selanjutnya Ino pun segera pergi dari rumahnya sebelum mendapat omelan dari ibunya karena sejak tadi terus menggodainya.

'Anak itu. Tapi aku bersyukur dia bisa menerima jika Minato menjadi ayah tirinya. Kalau begitu, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Semoga saja nanti dia bisa akrab dengan Naruto dan bisa menerima Naruto menjadi saudaranya,' gumam Hana setelah Ino pergi.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Di jalanan Konoha terlihat sebuah mobil porche berwarna hitam yang sedang melaju dengan sedikit kencang. Pengemudi di dalamnya nampak asyik menikmati lagu dari radio yang ada di mobil tersebut.

**Naruto's POV**

Lagu ini lumayan enak juga didengerin. Kalau gak salah yang nyanyiin itu Back-on. Pantas saja lagunya seru. Aku terus memandangi jalanan lurus ke depan sambil sesekali melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dua tikungan lagi, aku akan sampai di sekolahku. Tiba-tiba saja, pandanganku teralih oleh seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan. Gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo yang panjang. Tunggu dulu, aku mengenal gadis tersebut. Aku pun segera menghentikan mobilku di dekatnya. Aku melihat dia sedikit terkejut. Aku pun segera keluar dari mobil dan menyapanya.

"Hai Hinata,"

"Na..Naruto, hai," aku dapat melihat ada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Sungguh sangat manis gadis di hadapanku ini.

"Mau berangkat bareng? Kebetulan, aku bawa mobil,"

"Ah, tidak usah. Nanti merepotkan, lagipula sekolahnya sudah dekat kok," sudah manis, baik hati lagi. Sungguh gadis yang sangat sempurna, itulah menurutku.

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Ayo, ikut saja. Nanti kau terlambat bagaimana? Kau mau dihukum oleh wakil kepala sekolah yang galak itu?" aku pun berusaha menakutinya. Padahal sekarang masih lumayan pagi, tidak mungkin terlambat walau ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki.

"Baiklah," akhirnya dia menerimanya juga. Aku segera membuka pintu di samping pengemudi dan mempersilahkan dia duduk sebelumnya aku juga memindahkan ranselku yang semula berada di situ ke belakang.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri Hinata," aku meniru gaya seorang pangeran yang mengajak putrinya pergi jalan-jalan.

"Terimakasih, Pangeran Naruto," rupanya dia mengikuti permainanku. Aku segera duduk di tempat pengemudi dan menjalankan mobilku agar segera sampai di sekolah.

Di dalam mobil, aku banyak bercanda dengannya dan terkadang hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Aku sangat suka melihat wajahnya yang memerah, sungguh sangat cantik.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit, akhirnya kami sudah sampai di Konoha High School, sekolahku. Aku segera memakirkan mobiku dan aku pun segera membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Putri," lagi-lagi aku berlagak seperti seorang pangeran.

Dia segera turun dari mobilku. "Terimakasih, Pengeran," ujarnya sedikit menaikkan roknya dan sedikit menunduk, sangat mirip dengan seorang putri sungguhan.

"Sudah Hinata. Sejak tadi kau selalu mengikuti permainanku. Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya," ujarku dengan sedikit tawaan.

"Kau yang memulainya, Naruto," dia pun akhirnya ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"Kapan ya kita terakhir kali bermain 'pangeran dan putri' seperti tadi?" tanya berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

Dia terlihat sedang berpikir, "mungkin saat kita masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Saat masih kelas enam, mungkin?"

"Ya, mungkin. Berarti sudah lama sekali ya. Kita tadi seperti anak kecil saja," lagi-lagi aku tertawa.

"Kau yang seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya mengikutimu saja," berikutnya, Hinata juga tertawa mengikutiku.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo ke kelas. Nanti kita benar-benar terlambat," perutku sudah sakit gara-gara tertawa terlalu lama.

"Yah," aku pun menarik tangan kanannya dan membuatnya berjalan bersebelahan denganku. Aku merasa kalau jarak di antara kami sedikit renggang karena itu aku pun menarik tangannya lagi dan membuat jarak di antara kami benar-benar tidak ada.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, nanti kau hilang," candaku.

"Apaan sih? Aku tidak mungkin hilang, Naruto," aku dapat melihat semburat merah semakin banyak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, aku tahu," mungkin kalau orang yang melihat kami, mengira kami berdua ini berpacaran tapi sayangnya itu salah. Aku hanya bersahabt dengan Hinata walau sebenarnya aku ingin mengubah persahabatan ini menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau Hinata menganggapku lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Naruto, kita sudah sampai," ujarnya yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menoleh ke kiri dan di sana tertulis kelas 11-1. Rupanya kami sudah sampai di kelas.

"Oh ya," aku tetap saja menggandeng tangannya sampai di kelas. Di kelas ternyata sudah banyak ada orang.

"Ciiee.. pagi-pagi udah mesra-mesraan aja nih," ujar salah satu siswi di kelas itu dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Aku yang menyadari apa maksud perkataannya itu langsung melepas genggamanku pada tangan Hinata.

Berikutnya, aku hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Pagi, semua," sapaku sambil memperlihatkan cengiranku. Aku lihat Hinata sudah duduk di tempat duduknya. Aku pun segera duduk di tempat dudukku. Teman sebangkuku, Kiba, terlihat sedang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Sepertinya sebentar lagi, aku akan dipaksa bercerita panjang lebar di depannya.

**End of Naruto's POV**

Tanpa Naruto dan Hinata sadari, sebenarnya ada sepasang mata biru yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik mata biru itu, sebenarnya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang menyadari bahwa si pemilik mata biru itu sedikit tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang tadi ada di depan kelas. 'Ino, sampai kapan kau akan menyukai Naruto? Padahal kau sendiri tahu kalau Naruto itu menyukai Hinata, bukan dirimu,' batin pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

"Baik, hari ini pelajarannya sampai di sini saja. Ingat kerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Jika tidak, kalian harus lari keliling sekolah sebanyak dua puluh kali. Ingat itu baik-baik. Selamat siang," akhirnya, guru matematika yang bernama Anko itu keluar dari kelas 11-1. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia membuat siswa penghuni 11-1 pusing karena soal-soal yang ia berikan. Walaupun kelas ini adalah kelas unggulan tapi tetap saja siswa kelas ini harus menguras otak lebih untuk menjawab soal-soal Anko, belum lagi tugasnya yang segudang itu.

"Akhirnya dia keluar juga. Ayo, aku ingin ke kantin. Ada yang mau ikut?" teriak Kiba di kelas itu. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah biasa dengan hal ini. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Kiba jika sudah bebas dari guru matematika tersebut. Berteriak, itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Ya, ya. Aku ikut. Kau tidak usah berteriak Kiba," Sai yang duduk di depan Kiba akhirnya memilih pergi ke kantin dengan Kiba.

"Hei, semuanya. Tunggu dulu, aku ada pengumuman," sekarang giliran Naruto yang berteriak dan itu membuat beberapa siswa yang sudah siap meninggalkan kelas tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya tepat di ambang pintu lalu semuanya berbalik patah-patah seperti sebuah robot.

Melihat teman-temannya sudah memperhatikan dirinya, akhirnya Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. "Minggu depan aku akan mengadakan pesta untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunku. Aku harap kalian semua bisa datang," ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Setelah itu, semua siswa nampak bergumam sambil mengangguk ke arah Naruto. Mereka saling mencari teman untuk diajak mambahas tentang baju apa yang akan mereka kenakan ke pesta Naruto. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menanyakan di mana rumah Naruto. Itu semua karena keluarga Naruto sangatlah terkenal. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang keluarga Namikaze? Sebuah keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki banyak perusahaan di mana-mana. Tidak akan sulit jika kita mencari rumah keluarga ini. Karena rumahnya sendiri sudah sering masuk surat kabar maupun televisi.

"Hei Dobe, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengadakan pesta. Seperti anak perempuan saja," ejek Sasuke.

"Ini juga bukan mauku, Papaku yang memaksa. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, Teme,"

"Naruto itu ternyata anak yang penurut ya," kali ini, Temari yang mulai mengejeknya.

"Temari, Naruto itu bukan anak penurut," bela Tenten. "Tapi dia anak papa, hahaha.." lanjut Tenten, rupanya dia juga bermaksud untuk mengejek Tenten.

"Tiga lawan satu, itu tidak adil kan?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja berbicara. "Lihat, Kiba dan Sai benar-benar meninggalkan kita," gerutunya selanjutnya.

"Kalian berisik, apa kalian tidak bisa tenang?" anak yang duduk paling pojok ini pun bersuara kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi di lipatan tangannya.

"Sudah, jangan hiraukan pangeran malas itu," gadis berambut merah muda ini lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hei Hinata, kau nanti akan datang kan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja Hinata akan datang," bukannya Hinata yang menjawab malah Tenten yang menjawab sembari merangkul Hinata.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Tenten," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Tenten sebentar dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Iya, aku pasti akan datang, Naruto,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Naruto terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Mm, Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," tiba-tiba Ino mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya, ada apa Ino?"

"Soal pestamu itu, aku takut tidak bisa datang,"

"Kenapa Ino, masak kau tidak datang sih?" Sakura terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin datang. Hanya saja aku sudah terlanjur janji sama ibuku. Kalau aku akan datang ke pesta teman ibuku. Maaf ya, Naruto," Ino memasang tampang menyesal di depan Naruto.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali. Tapi, kalau kau sempat, datang ya walau hanya sebentar,"

"Ya, akan aku usahakan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc

* * *

**

A/N: akhirnya saya update juga^^ di chap ini sudah ada NaruHina nya sedikit. Untuk Sasusaku dan saiino akan muncul di chap selanjutnya begitu juga dengan Naruhina. Yosh, saatnya bales review. Pertama buat **Kurosaki Naruto-nichan** (Makasih udah mau review lagi^^). **uchiharuno chika** (Makasih udah mau review^^ untuk sasusaku nya chapter depan ya. Yang sabar hehe..). **The Portal Transmission-19 **(Hihihi :D saya ketawa waktu baca review darimu. Makasih udah review yah^^). **aguz vidiz namikaze** (Makasih udah mau review^^). **hanya ingin review **(Makasih udah review^^ ini udah diusahain update cepat hehe..). **mika uzumaki** (Makasih udah review^^ di sini ffnya AU, jadi gak ada hubungannya sama dunia per-ninja-an). **Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan** (Kak Jun..makasih udah review^^ ini udah dilanjutin). **ichiyama qalbi-neechan** (Makasih udah review lagi. Saya boleh dipanggil kayak gitu kok. Kalo saya harus manggil apa ni?). **ZephyrAmfoter **(Makasih udah review^^ maaf, di sini gak ada pairing Kibatenten, soalnya saya gak kepikiran buat pairing kayak gitu hehe..). **Muna Hatake **(Makasih udah review^^ melihat reviewmu saya jadi malu sendiri hehe..oke. ini udah di update).

Oh ya, saya mau kasi beberapa adegan untuk chapter depan, ini dia:

"_Hinata, apa kau mau berdansa denganku?"_

"_Ya,"_

_._

_._

"_Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa? Musiknya cukup terdengar dari sini,"_

_._

_._

"_Ino, jangan menangis lagi,"_

"_Tapi Sai, itu sulit. Itu sangat sulit,"_

Yap sudah. Seperti biasa, bolehkah saya meminta review hehe^^

**.**

**Mind to RnR?  
**


	5. Chapter 3: Berita Mengejutkan

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kebahagiaan Untukku belongs to Tania Hikarisawa  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC(Hana Yamanaka), typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 **

**=Berita Mengejutkan=**

**.**

**-Oktober 2011-**

Malam ini nampak sangat indah karena para kawanan bintang berkerlap-kerlip dengan indahnya. Mereka mulai mencari beberapa temannya dan membentuk rasi bintang yang sangat indah bila diamati. Sang rembulan yang berbentuk sabit nampak sangat menawan menggantung di antara kawanan bintang. Membuat sebuah lukisan alam yang sangat menakjubkan, bahkan satu pun awan tidak ada yang berani merusak lukisan alam pada malam itu.

Sebuah rumah mewah yang terlihat Konoha nampak sangat ramai kali ini. Di halaman parkirnya yang luas, terlihat banyak sekali mobil mewah yang terpakir di sana, seolah-olah sedang membuktikan mobil mana yang terlihat paling mewah malam itu.

Rumah mewah berlantai tiga itu terlihat lebih gemerlap malam ini. Itu semua karena malam ini diadakan sebuah pesta megah di dalamnya. Sebuah pesta demi merayakan ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas anak semata wayang dari keluarga tersebut. Naruto Namikaze, itulah nama pemuda yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

Pesta ini bukan hanya dihadiri oleh teman-teman Naruto. Tapi, sebagian tamu undangan yang datang adalah relasi-relasi kerja ayahnya Naruto, Minato Namikaze.

Dari pintu masuk rumah tersebut, terlihat empat gadis yang baru saja datang. Mereka berempat terlihat sangat cantik bahkan banyak sekali tamu undangan yang terpesona karena kecantikan mereka.

"Kalian berempat akhirnya datang juga. Kupikir kalian tidak datang," sapa pemilik rumah tersebut, Naruto.

"Benarkah kau khawatir bila kami tidak datang? Kupikir yang kau khawatirkan tidak datang itu Hinata, kan?" sepertinya ucapan Temari tepat sasaran. Wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit memerah karena itu. Bukan hanya Naruto, sebenarnya wajah Hinata juga sedikit memerah.

"Sudah hentikan, jangan membuat mereka berdua memerah seperti itu," sepertinya Sakura menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hm, Naruto. Selamat ulang tahun ya," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto. Hinata nampak sangat anggun malam ini. Dia mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan yang semakin mempercanti gaun tersebut. Di sela-sela rambutnya yang terurai itu terselip sebuah jepitan dengan hiasan bunga berwarna biru muda.

"Terimakasih Hinata," balas Naruto. Naruto malam ini juga terlihat semakin gagah. Dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang dilapisi dengan jas berwarna biru muda dan celana panjang biru muda yang sangat sesuai dengan warna matanya. Di sela-sela leher kemejanya terisi dengan dasi berwarna indigo.

"Benar juga, selamat ulang tahun ya," ucap tiga gadis yang lain secara bersamaan.

"Ya, makasih. Oh ya, kalian masuk saja ke ruang tengah. Nikmati makanan yang ada,"

"Tentu saja. Sudah ya, kami masuk dulu," ujar Sakura.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

**Ino's POV**

"Ino, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun," aku dan ibuku pun segera turun dari taxi yang kami naiki.

"Jadi pestanya di sini?"

"Ya,"

Hari ini aku dan ibuku menghadiri pesta ulang tahun anaknya paman Minato. Aku mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan yang berwarna sama dengan rambutku. Kakiku aku hias dengan _high heels_ bening seperti kaca. Rambutku yang biasanya diikat ekor kuda, hari ini aku belah menjadi dua dan aku ikat di bawah. Aku dan ibu segera melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke halaman depan rumah tersebut. Wah, aku sempat terpaku melihat halaman depannya yang sangat luas. Di sana terparkir banyak sekali mobil-mobil mewah. Sepertinya paman Minato itu orang kaya ya? Rumahnya saja semegah ini.

Tak beberapa lama, kami telah sampai di depan pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Ya ampun, pintu masuknya saja sangat megah. Di kedua sisi pintu tersebut terlihat dua orang penjaga yang mengenakan baju khas pelaut laki-laki. Sungguh sangat lucu. Tak sengaja aku melihat _name tag_ mereka berdua. Mereka bernama Kotetsu dan Izumo. Aku melihat mereka berdua membukakan pintu untuk kami berdua. Ibuku masuk terlebih dahulu, sedangkan aku masih tetap diam di tempat.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona," ujar salah satu penjaga yang bernama Izumo tersebut. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam secara perlahan.

**End of Ino's POV**

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

"Papa, kenapa bibi Hana belum datang? Dia akan datang kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Minato di dekat pintu masuk.

"Iya, dia pasti datang. Sabarlah Naruto, lagipula ini baru jam setengah delapan. Pestanya kan dimulai jam delapan,"

"Iya, aku tahu,"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan matanya yang sebiru langit siang.

"Bibi Hana," Naruto terlihat sangat senang dan dia langsung memeluk wanita tersebut.

"Naruto, sepertinya kau bertambah tinggi ya," Hana pun membalas pelukan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Tak beberapa lama, pelukan itu pun berhenti.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan datang kan, Minato. Oh ya, Naruto. Bibi ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan anak Bibi,"

"Benarkah? Mana?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Itu dia di belakang," tiba-tiba masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaun yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ino?" alis kiri Naruto nampak terangkat.

"Naruto?" Ino pun mempertemukan kedua alisnya.

"Rupanya kalian sudah saling mengenal ya?"

"Dia teman sekelasku, Pa,"

"Jadi begitu. Bagus lah, kami tidak perlu memperkenalkan kalian kan?" ucap Hana.

"Nah, Naruto. Kalau begitu ajak Ino ke dalam,"

"Hm. Ino, ayo kita ke dalam. Kita tinggalkan saja dua orang ini di sini," ajak Naruto sembari tersenyum jahil kepada Minato dan Hana.

Sedangkan Ino hanya mengikuti Naruto dan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke dalam.

"Naruto, jadi kau anak paman Minato?"

"Iya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau anak dari bibi Hana itu kau,"

"Aku juga," Ino mengikuti ucapan Naruto.

"Hei Ino, aku punya firasat bagus nih,"

"Mm, firasat apa?"

"Sebuah firasat yang mengatakan kalau mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga,"

"Sebenarnya aku juga berpikiran sama tapi aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin menjadi saudaramu, Naruto," Ino terlihat memasang wajah cemberut. 'Aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi pacarmu, Naruto. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin,' batin Ino.

"Heh? Kau jangan begitu Ino. Seharusnya kau senang bisa memiliki saudara setampan aku haha.."

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Malam sudah semakin larut, jam besar di ruang tengah tempat diadakannya pesta sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Acara-acara sudah banyak sekali berlangsung. Dan sekarang, yang tersisa hanyalah satu acara lagi yaitu dansa. Musik lembut sejak tadi sudah mengalun di rumah milik keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Musik yang dengan setia menunggu seseorang untuk berdansa di tengah-tengah. Sebagian besar tamu pesta pun sudah ada yang mulai berdansa.

"Naruto, kau tidak berdansa?"

"Nanti saja, Pa,"

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau ikut Papa," akhirnya Naruto pun mengikuti Papanya. Sepertinya menuju ke salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Di sana terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang duduk sambil meminum _wine_ yang ada di gelasnya. Melihat Minato mendatanginya, dia pun berdiri.

"Selamat malam, Hiashi. Naruto, kenalkan ini salah satu relasi Papa. Beliau bernama Hiashi Hyuuga,"

"Salam kenal, Tuan Hiashi," ujar Naruto sedikit menunduk.

"Salam kenal juga. Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu ya?"

"Terimakasih,"

"Minato, sepertinya kau mendidik anakmu dengan baik. Dia memiliki sopan santun yang sangat baik,"

"Jangan terlalu memujinya. Dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira," ujar Minato sedikit merendah.

"Kau jangan merendah Minato,"

"Maaf, Tuan Hiashi. Bolehkah saya meminta izin sesuatu kepada Anda?" sela Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja boleh, kau ingin meminta izin apa?"

Naruto terlihat tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hiashi. "Bolehkah saya mengajak putri Anda berdansa?"

Hiashi terlihat terkejut dengan perminataan anak muda yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Tentu saja boleh," sahut Hiashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi,"

Naruto segera berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tua tersebut dan menuju salah satu sudut yang di sana terlihat beberapa gadis yang sedang berbicara.

"Ehem, ehem," Naruto berdehem.

"Heh, Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Temari, salah satu gadis yang ada di sana.

"Hinata, apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sepertinya dia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Temari.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya sejak tadi.

"Ya," sahut Hinata sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke tengah. Memulai sebuah tarian dansa yang membuat para tamu terpesona karena tarian mereka. Bahkan beberapa tamu yang berdansa terlihat menghentikan dansanya seolah-olah membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata menguasai lantai dansa. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dengan baju yang mereka kenakan. Bahkan sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah berjanji untuk mengenakan baju bertema biru muda, tapi mungkin sang takdirlah yang membuat mereka menjadi serasi. Sepertinya sang dewi takdir yang maha pemurah sedang ingin menyaksikan dua sejoli itu dalam balutan busana biru muda yang melambangkan kedamaian dan kesejukan.

"Tuan Putri, Anda nampak sangat cantik malam ini," puji Naruto dalam tarian mereka.

"Terimakasih. Anda juga nampak lebih gagah malam ini, Pengeran," balas Hinata.

Sepertinya mereka telah memulai lagi permainan 'pangeran dan putri' milik mereka.

"Kita memulainya lagi Hinata,"

"Kau yang memulainya. Aku hanya mengikutimu saja,"

"Selalu seperti itu," Naruto sedikit tertawa. Hinata pun mengikuti Naruto, dia nampak tertawa kecil.

Para tamu yang lain nampak tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Mereka berdua nampak seperti seorang pangeran dan putri sungguhan. Tarian dansa mereka mampu menghipnotis semua tamu untuk menghentikan tarian dansa mereka dan yang sekarang berdansa hanyalah Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka sesekali terlihat berbincang-bincang tapi tetap fokus pada dansa mereka. Senyum dan tawa kecil sudah berkali-kali terlihat dari wajah mereka berdua. Bahkan terkadang ada semburat merah yang menghinggapi wajah Naruto. Sedangkan warna merah pada wajah Hinata tetap dengan setia menemaninya dan tidak memiliki maksud untuk meninggalkannya.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

"Hah, di sini membosankan sekali," gerutu seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Dia meletakkan gelas minumannya di salah satu meja yang dekat dengannya. 'Bagaimana kalau aku pergi ke halaman belakang rumah Naruto. Kata ibu, halaman belakang rumah Naruto sangat indah,' batin gadis tersebut.

Sakura Haruno. Itulah nama gadis tersebut. Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dan memiliki mata emerald. Sungguh sangat cantik dan kuat, itulah kesan pertama yang akan kita dapatkan jika kita bertemu dengan gadis bermarga Haruno ini. Hal yang membuat dia selalu nampak kuat adalah karena dia memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Sejak kecil sudah tinggal di dalam panti asuhan yang berada di pinggir kota Konoha tanpa mengetahui siapa orang tuanya yang sebenarnya. Sebuah panti asuhan yang sangat miskin. Lalu, pada saat umurnya lima tahun, panti asuhan itu pun ditutup. Tapi, tepat sehari sebelum panti asuhan itu ditutup, dia diangkat sebagai anak oleh seorang dokter wanita yang bernama Tsunade.

Mulai saat itulah, kehidupan Sakura berubah. Dia tidak lagi hidup miskin seperti dulu. Sejak saat itu, dia dapat menikmati hidupnya sebagai seorang gadis yang serba berkecukupan. Setiap hari, Sakura selalu mensyukuri semua hal yang berhasil dia dapatkan. Tapi, walaupun dia memiliki seorang ibu, dia tetap tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Itu karena Tsunade memilih untuk tidak menikah. Dia lebih suka hidup berdua hanya dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan halaman belakang. Di sana terlihat sangat sepi. Tidak terlihat satu orang pun di sana kecuali dirinya. Tapi, pemikirannya salah. Di saat dia menoleh ke kanan, ternyata di situ berdiri seorang pemuda berambut emo dengan matanya yang hitam.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kau juga, sedang apa di sini? Bukannya kau suka pesta?" pertanyaan Sakura dijawab dengan pertanyaan oleh Sasuke.

"Iya, kau benar. Hanya saja aku merasa pestanya mulai membosankan karena itu aku kemari," sahut Sakura sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Ternyata benar di sini sangat indah. Beruntung sekali Naruto memiliki kebun yang seindah ini," lanjut Sakura sambil memandang takjub hal yang ada di depannya.

"Hn,"

Sejenak keheningan sempat melanda mereka berdua. Sakura yang mulai tidak nyaman membuka suaranya kembali.

**Sakura's POV**

"Mm, Sasuke. Hubunganmu dengan Karin bagaimana?" bodoh! Kenapa aku menanyakan hal tersebut. Bisa-bisa dia malah membenciku nanti.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya," eh! Dia menjawab pertanyaanku. Entah mengapa saat aku mendengar dia putus dari Karin, aku merasa sangat senang. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh menyukainya. Dia hanya sahabatku. Tapi, sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk menyangkal perasaan ini, perasaan ini terus saja ada. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kenapa kau putus dengannya?" kenapa aku merasa terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan seseorang.

"Aku tidak cocok dengannya," sahutnya tapi aku dapat melihat ada kesedihan di wajahnya. Andai aku bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya itu.

"Jadi begitu," hanya kata itulah yang dapat aku keluarkan. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa? Musiknya cukup terdengar dari sini," tiba-tiba dia menatapku dan tanpa persetujuan dariku dia segera menarikku mendekat padanya. Dia menyelipkan tangan kirinya di pinggangku dan menyatukan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku. Perlahan dia mulai menuntunku untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menolak ini semua.

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan kami bertemu. Aku benar-benar terhipnotis dengan matanya. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapanku pada mata _onyx_nya tersebut. Sungguh sangat menawan.

"Sakura," tiba-tiba di menggumamkan namaku.

Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya dan menyelipkannya pada pinggangku. Tiba-tiba saja dia menarikku lebih dekat padanya. Tarian dansa kami pun berhenti padahal musik masih mengalun di sana. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, hingga dahi kami berdua pun bertemu. Aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan tapi aku tidak berniat untuk menolaknya. Aku hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku. Dan akhirnya bibir kami pun bertemu. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku sambil merasakan kelembutan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku.

Tak beberapa lama, dia pun menjauhkan wajahnya. "Maaf, lupakan saja hal yang barusan terjadi," ucapnya dan dia pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Apa katanya? Melupakannya? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Dia telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Tapi kenapa dia melakukannya? Aku pikir dia juga menyukaiku, tapi ternyata dia hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasannya saja. Ternyata benar, perasaanku ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tiba-tiba sebulir air hangat jatuh dari mataku. Cepat-cepat aku pun menghapusnya. Lebih baik aku kembali ke pesta.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Musik masih tetap mengalun di ruang tengah, tempat diadakannya pesta. Sepertinya pemain musik itu tidak lelah memainkan musiknya untuk mengiringi dua orang remaja yang sedang berdansa di tengah-tengah ruang tersebut. Semua pandangan terus saja tertuju pada mereka. Seakan-akan tidak pernah bosan melihat tarian dansa yang mereka bawakan. Mereka berdua juga masih tampak asyik dalam tarian dansa mereka.

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku sudah sejak lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu," wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit memerah sekarang.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Ah, sebentar," bukannya menjawab. Dia malah menghentikan tarian dansanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia meninggalkan Hinata dan menaiki tangga yang ada di sana. Di atas anak tangga yang ketiga, dia pun berhenti. Dia memberi isyarat pada pemain musik untuk menghentikan permainan musiknya. Minato sendiri heran melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Ehem, ehem. Maaf, mengganggu acara tamu undangan sekalian," setelah melihat semua orang memperhatikannya, Naruto pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Malam ini di hari yang istimewa ini, saya Naruto Namikaze akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seorang gadis yang ada di sini. Gadis ini adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, hampir setiap hari kami bertemu. Dulu, aku merasa kalau perasaanku ini hanya rasa sayang seorang sahabat. Tapi, setelah sekian lama aku tahu kalau perasaan ini adalah perasaan sayang dari seorang laki-laki kepada wanita. Dan malam ini, di depan semua orang yang hadir di sini, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya," ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Terlihat sebagian tamu undangan tersenyum mendengarnya.

Naruto pun perlahan turun dari tangga dan berjalan menuju kerumunan para tamu undangan. Para tamu itu pun mempersilahkan Naruto lewat dengan membuka jalan seolah-olah mereka semua sudah tahu ke mana arah tujuan Naruto.

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di hadapan gadis yang diajaknya berdansa barusan. Wajah gadis tersebut sudah memerah sejak tadi.

"Hinata, sekarang aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan. Hal yang ingin aku katakan adalah, aku mencintaimu Hinata. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto sambil menggengam kedua tangan Hinata. Para tamu undangan terlihat tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya, berusaha menciptakan suasana yang benar-benar sunyi agar jawaban dari sang gadis terdengar dengan jelas.

Hinata sangat terkejut dengan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya tersebut. Dia menatap mata pemuda di hadapannya dan yang ia temukan di sana adalah sebuah kejujuran dan ketulusan. Hingga akhirnya dia pun berkata, "ya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu. Sebenarnya sejak dulu, aku sudah mencintaimu, Naruto," sahut gadis bermata lavender tersebut sambil tersenyum manis.

Dalam sekejap Naruto segera membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, Hinata," bisiknya. Para tamu undangan terlihat bertepuk tangan. Beberapa teman sekolahan Hinata dan Naruto terlihat berisul-siul melihat dua sejoli yang sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk tepukan tangan para tamu undangan, ada seorang gadis yang hampir menangis melihat adegan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berpelukan itu. Dia sudah hampir tidak bisa membendung tangisannya dan dia pun memilih untuk keluar dari ruang pesta sejenak. Dia segera menuju pintu keluar dengan cara berlari. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang melihatnya merasa heran. Tapi, mereka tidak berusaha mencegah gadis tersebut. Karena itu bukan termasuk tugas mereka.

Seorang pemuda yang menyadarinya pun langsung mengejar gadis tersebut hingga keluar dari rumah milik keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

'Dia pergi ke mana sih?' batin pemuda tersebut dan segera berbelok ke arah kanan.

Dan akhirnya, dia pun berhasil menemukan gadis tersebut. gadis itu sedang terlihat sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya sedang berusaha meredam suara tangisnya.

**Ino's POV**

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menangis seperti ini? Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menangis seperti ini. Seharusnya aku senang karena melihat kedua sahabatku itu senang. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Perasaanku sakit, sangat sakit saat melihat mereka berdua berdansa ditambah lagi melihat mereka berdua berpelukan. Sakit, sakit, sangat sakit.

"Ino," tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara seseorang. Segera saja kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri.

"Sai," gumamku dengan suara serak. Air mataku masih dengan setia mengalir di kedua pipiku. Dia pun semakin mendekatikan.

"Ino, jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya sembari menghapus air mataku dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba, dia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat, itulah yang kurasakan. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau menyukai Naruto kan? Tapi, sekarang kau lihat kan, kalau Naruto itu menyukai Hinata begitupun sebaliknya. Sebaiknya sekarang kau berusaha untuk melupakannya," bisik Sai kepadaku.

"Tapi Sai, itu sulit. Itu sangat sulit," ujarku kemudian.

"Sudah, sudah, berhenti menangis. Kau tidak mau kan kalau _make up_mu luntur," dia berusaha menenangkanku dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku pun segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan? Sekarang, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam," ujarnya sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk.

**End of Ino's POV**

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Tak terasa tengah malam sudah datang. Pesta yang diadakan di kediaman Namikaze pun sudah selesai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Para pelayan masih terlihat merapikan ruang tengah yang tadi digunakan sebagai tempat diadakannya pesta.

"Naruto,"

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Minato. Dia baru saja ingin naik ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga pertama karena panggilan ayahnya.

"Tadi kau hebat juga saat mengatakan perasaanmu pada Hinata," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Terimakasih Pa-" tiba-tiba saja ucapan Naruto terhenti. Naruto terlihat memegangi perutnya sambil menahan sakit.

"Na..Naruto, kau kenapa?" Minato yang menyadari perubahan pada anaknya segera memegangi kedua pundak Naruto.

Naruto terlihat semakin pucat dengan masih memegangi perutnya. "Arrgghh..sa..kit, Pa. Sakit sekali.." dan tiba-tiba Naruto pun pingsan.

"Izumo, Kotetsu! Cepat kemari!" teriak Minato.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Tolong bantu aku, tiba-tiba saja Naruto pingsan,"

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan dokter yang ada di rumah sakit Konoha terlihat ada dua orang laki-laki yang sedang duduk dengan menghadap seorang dokter wanita yang bernama Tsunade Haruno.

"Dokter Tsunade, ada apa dengan Naruto?" Minato pun memecah keheningan di sana.

"Sudahlah Pa, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja,"

"Apanya yang kelelahan. Sekarang lebih baik kau diam saja Naruto,"

"Keadaan Naruto saat ini baik-baik saja. Tapi..dia..menderita penyakit yang sama dengan Kushina," ujar Tsunade dan itu membuat dua orang yang ada di sana menjadi sangat terkejut.

"Maksudmu Na..Naruto menderita pe..penyakit kanker hati. Itu maksudmu?" tanya Minato dengan sedikit gemetar. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

"Iya dan ini sudah cukup parah. Sebaiknya Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit saja,"

"Berapa..berapa lama..aku dapat bertahan?" tanya Naruto masih dengan tertunduk.

"Jika kondisimu baik, paling lama hanya setahun kecuali jika kau mendapat donor hati dari seseorang,"

"Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu lebih baik aku tidak usah dirawat saja. Hasilnya juga akan sama saja kan? Lebih baik aku menikmati sisa hidupku ini dengan bersekolah seperti biasa. Daripada di rawat di rumah sakit, aku jadi merasa menunggu kematian jika harus dirawat di sini," ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tapi Naruto, lebih baik kau dirawat saja di sini,"

"Sudah Minato. Kita penuhi saja keinginan Naruto. Dia bisa rawat jalan. Setiap minggu kau harus ke sini untuk memeriksa kesehatanmu, Naruto. Dan juga aku akan berusaha agar kanker yang diderita Naruto tidak menyebar ke organ vital yang lainnya,"

"Terimakasih Bibi. Oh ya, soal penyakitku ini tolong jangan beritahu Sakura. Aku tidak ingin semua sahabatku tahu, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir," pinta Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc

* * *

**

A/N: halo semua^^ maaf, saya belum update. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini saya sedang malas buat ngetik. Bawaannya males aja, padahal bayangan fanfic ini sampai akhir udah ada di kepala saya. Tapi, sulit banget dikeluarin melalui tulisan. Fuuhh..ya sudah, sekarang saya mau bales review dulu. Mmm, review chap kemarin sedikit sekali yah. Oke deh, yang pertama buat **Kurosaki Naruto-nichan** (Makasih udah review^^ chap ini udah ada sasusaku tapi sedikit. Jangan panggil saya senpai) **sanachanaja **(saya juga gak tau kapan ino nya suka sama naruto hehe..*kamu kan authornya* ya, ya, saya authornya. Soal kenapa ino bisa suka sama naruto, nanti saya buat flash backnya di chap2 mendatang^^) **ZephyrAmfoter** (Gak tau tu, mereka memang aneh *digampar Naruto, Ino*. Kibaten nya coba saya pikir dulu, mungkin ada tempat kosong buat mereka. Maaf, update nya lama^^) **uchiharuno chika **(Makasih udah review^^ ini udah update) **SasuSaku l0v3r's **(ini udah ada sasusaku nya. Maaf kalo masih sedikit ^^) **ichiyama qalbi-neechan **(oh ya, saya manggilnya ichi-chan. Ini udah diupdate ^^) **Muna-Hatake** (Makasih udah review. Yah, ino nya memang gak tau kalo sai suka sama dia, kan sai gak pernah bilang jadi ino gak tahu. Makasih udah review^^)

Yap. Selesai. Terimakasih udah mau review. Oh ya, saya punya permintaan. Saya boleh minta alamat fb Anda yang mereview? Kalo boleh, kasi tau ya. Lewat review boleh atau lewat PM juga boleh:)

**.**

**Mind to RnR?  
**


	6. Chapter 4: Penyatuan Dua Buah Keluarga

A/N: Halo semua, ketemu dengan saya. Maaf, saya lama banget update ini ff hehehe..udah deh, daripada saya banyak bacot, silahkan baca ff saya yang berjudul 'Kebahagiaan Untukku' chapter 4 :)

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kebahagiaan Untukku belongs to Tania Hikarisawa  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC(Hana Yamanaka), typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**=Penyatuan Dua Buah Keluarga=  
**

**-November 2011-**

Pagi ini jalanan Konoha terlihat tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin karena sekarang adalah hari Minggu. Sebagian orang lebih memilih bersantai di rumah daripada harus berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah. Tapi tidak sedikit yang memilih menikmati hari libur ini dengan berjalan-jalan dengan anggota keluarga. Lagipula Konoha memiliki tempat wisata yang bisa dibilang sangat bagus dan juga sudah terkenal sampai ke negara luar.

Di sebuah kafe yang ada di Konoha terlihat empat orang yang sedang duduk di sana sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan sepotong kue cokelat. Dua orang laki-laki yang duduk bersebelahan dan di hadapan mereka duduklah dua orang perempuan.

"Jadi begini," laki-laki yang bernama Minato nampak berdehem sedikit. "Kita berkumpul di sini karena aku dan Hana ada pengumuman untuk kalian berdua,"

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah sepakat untuk menikah," tebak Naruto. Sedangkan Hana dan Minato hanya memasang wajah terkejut.

"Sepertinya tepat sasaran," tambah Ino.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu. Kalau begitu kalian setuju, kan?"

"Kalau aku sih setuju saja, Pa. Kalau Ino?"

"Aku juga setuju, Paman. Asal Ibu bahagia," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

Yah, begitulah pembicaraan yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka. Mereka terkadang mengeluarkan lelucon-lelucon yang mampu membuat tertawa, sudah seperti keluarga sungguhan saja. Mereka sepertinya akan sangat bahagia jika sudah menjadi sebuah keluarga.

"Oh ya, Bu. Soal undangannya, kami boleh kan mengundang sahabat-sahabat kami?"

"Ya boleh saja Ino, asal jangan semua teman sekolahan kau undang. Nanti gerejanya penuh lagi," bukannya Hana yang menjawab, tapi Minatolah yang menjawab.

"Sepertinya sudah semakin siang, kami ingin undur diri," tiba-tiba Hana angkat bicara.

"Oh ya benar juga, kami berdua juga ingin pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini," ujar Minato.

"Naruto, bibi lihat kau sangat pucat hari ini. Sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah," Hana sepertinya sangat khawatir melihat wajah Naruto yang cukup pucat hari ini.

"Aku ti..tidak apa-apa kok, Bi. Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja," ucap Naruto walaupun sebenarnya itu bohong. Sebenarnya sekarang dia sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya yang sudah terasa sejak tadi.

"Kalau begitu bibi pulang ya, Naruto,"

"Ya, Bi,"

Setelah melihat Hana dan Ino sudah jauh dari kafe, Minato angkat bicara, "sekarang kita ke rumah sakit,"

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Keadaannya cukup baik. Tapi, mungkin akan lebih baik lagi kalau Naruto menghentikan aktivitas basketnya di sekolah," saran Tsunade.

"Tapi, Bi. Aku ketua tim, tidak mungkin aku berhenti," ucap Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Jika kau masih tetap bersih keras maka umurmu bisa lebih pendek lagi, Naruto. Apa kau mau umurmu yang pendek itu menjadi lebih pendek lagi?" ancam Tsunade.

Naruto terlihat sedikit berpikir sampai akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya. "Baik, aku akan keluar dari tim basket,"

"Bagus. Sekarang kau boleh pulang, ingat minum obatmu Naruto dan juga jaga makananmu. Jangan terlalu sering makan ramen. Minato, jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku,"

"Baik, dokter. Kami permisi dulu,"

"Silahkan,"

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Sekarang sudah sampai di penghujung bulan November. Cuaca di Konoha pun sudah semakin dingin. Jalanan semakin licin karena ada benda putih dingin yang menyelimutinya. Mungkin jika penduduk Konoha diberikan pilihan antara bekerja atau tidur di rumah. Pasti banyak yang lebih memilik tidur di rumah daripada harus bekerja tapi apa mau dikata mereka tetaplah manusia biasa dan itu mengharuskan mereka untuk tetap bekerja di cuaca dingin seperti saat ini.

Tapi karena sekarang hari Minggu, para penduduk Konoha pun dapat beristirahat di rumah dan dapat bergelung di balik selimut guna menghangatkan diri mereka dari dinginnya udara di luar. Karena sekarang hari Minggu, itu semua membuat jalanan Konoha pun sedikit sepi bahkan kafe-kafe yang biasanya rame pun sekarang menjadi sepi pengunjung.

Tapi itu tidak terlihat di salah satu sudut Konoha. Di sudut tersebut terlihat sangat ramai. Orang-orang banyak yang berkumpul di sana dan masuk ke salah satu gedung yang ada di sana. Gedung itu adalah sebuah gereja yang cukup besar dengan bernuansa putih-putih. Belum lagi di beberapa sudut gereja tersebut diselimuti butiran salju dan itu membuat kesan putih gereja tersebut semakin terasa. Sungguh dingin dan menyejukkan.

Di dalam gedung itu sebenarnya akan dilangsungkan sebuah pernikahan. Sudah banyak para tamu yang datang ke sana dan mereka sudah duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Di depan altar berdiri sang pengantin pria dengan jas berwarna hitam khas pengantin pria. Dia sedang menunggu pengantin wanita untuk datang ke depan altar.

Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang gadis ke ruang tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dibiarkan terurai bebas. Dia mengenakan gaun putih yang panjangnya hanya selutut. Tapi, dia bukanlah pengantin wanitanya, gadis tersebut sekarang bertugas sebagai pengiring sang pengantin. Di belakangnya barulah berjalan seorang wanita berambut hitam yang rambutnya digelung sedimikian rupa. Wajah cantiknya tertutupi oleh kain putih. Tubuh langsingnya diselimuti oleh gaun putih dengan bagian bawah yang berlipat-lipat dan juga bagian belakang gaun tersebut yang panjangnya melebihi tiga meter hingga harus terseret di atas lantai. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam sebuah rangkaian bunga tangan yang dibekapnya di depan dada. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dipegang oleh sang ayah wanita tersebut.

Saat di depan altar, ayah dari wanita tersebut pun menyerahkan sang anak pada pengantin pria yang sudah menunggu sang pengantin wanita sejak tadi. Setelah itu, pengantin pria dan wanita tersebut pun menghadap sang pastur yang bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi. Tak kurang dari sepuluh menit sang pastur tersebut memberi pengarahan dan nasehat, akhirnya sekarang sudah waktunya untuk menyatukan janji suci kedua orang yang berdiri di depan altar tersebut.

"Minato Namikaze, apa kau bersedia menerima Hana Yamanaka sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang?" ujar sang pastur tersebut.

"Ya, saya bersedia," sahut Minato sedikit gugup. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal ini tapi tetap saja kegugupan melanda hatinya.

"Hana Yamanaka, apa kau bersedia menerima Minato Namikaze sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, miskin maupun kaya?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," sahut Hana sedikit lebih tenang daripada Minato.

"Mulai sekarang kalian telah menjadi suami istri. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian berdua. Sekarang, pengantin pria boleh mencium sang pengantin wanita," ujar sang pastur.

Kali ini kedua orang yang telah sah menjadi suami istri tersebut pun saling berhadapan. Sang pengantin pria yang bernama Minato membuka secara perlahan penutup kain yang menutupi wajah istrinya hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat wajah cantik sang istri. Dia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan berusaha menghilangkan jarak yang memisahkannya dengan sang istri. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun bertemu. Sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sampai akhirnya mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju tengan-tengah ruang tersebut.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

"Ino, mulai sekarang namamu menjadi Namikaze Ino," ujar Minato tiba-tiba. Sekarang Minato, Hana, Naruto dan Ino sedang berada di ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze.

"Kau seharusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak," celoteh Naruto karena memang umurnya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Ino.

"Jangan memaksa," tolak Ino. "Lagipula kita sekelas, itu berarti kita seumuran kan?" tambah Ino.

"Tidak. Kau harus melihat faktanya Ino. Umurku tujuh belas tahun sedangkan kau masih enam belas tahun," sanggah Naruto.

"Itu berarti kau pernah tidak naik kelas donk," ucap Ino sambil memasang wajah mengejek pada Naruto.

"Enak saja kau. Dulu saat aku akan masuk sekolah, aku ditolak karena umurku masih kurang beberapa bulan dan itu membuatku untuk masuk sekolah satu tahun kemudian," terang Naruto.

"Ohh..berarti sama dengan Hinata, ya?"

"Ya, kami benar-benar jodoh kan," Naruto terlihat sangat bangga dengan hal tersebut. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Ino sedikit tidak suka dengan perkataannya.

"Iya, iya," ujar Ino sambil berusaha tersenyum walaupun hatinya sakit saat mengingat kalau sekarang Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang Naruto antarkan Ino ke kamarnya. Ino, kamarmu ada di lantai dua bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto ya?"

"Iya, Paman. Eh-" ucapan Ino terpotong.

"Panggi Papa saja,"

"Ah. Iya, Papa,"

"Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu, Pa, eerr.." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Panggi bibi dengan sebutan ibu," ucap Hana.

"Hm. Papa dan Ibu ya? Aneh juga," tanggap Naruto.

"Ya sudah, cepat kalian berdua ke atas,"

"Ya, ya,"

Mereka berdua pun segera naik ke lantai dua dengan tiga orang pelayan yang mengikuti mereka. Salah satu dari pelayan tersebut terlihat membawakan koper milik Ino.

"Hana, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," ucap Minato tiba-tiba.

"Mm, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini tentang Naruto tapi lebih baik jika kita membicarakannya di kamar saja," mereka berdua pun segera pergi ke kamar utama rumah tersebut yang terletak di lantai satu.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

"Waahh.." Ino terkagum-kagum melihat kamarnya sendiri. Sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dengan tempat tidur yang sangat besar. Kamar itu bernunsa merah muda dan putih lembut.

"Aku dan papa tidak tahu kau suka warna apa. Tapi karena para gadis banyak yang menyukai warna merah muda akhirnya aku menyuruh pelayan di sini untuk merancang kamar ini dengan warna merah muda. Tapi, jika kau tidak suka, kau boleh merubahnya nanti," ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Ini sudah sangat bagus lagipula aku suka dengan warnanya kok," Ino pun tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Syukurlah kau suka. Oh ya, ketiga orang ini adalah tiga pelayan utama di sini. Jika kau perlu apa-apa kau bisa memanggil mereka,"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Isaribi, Nona," ucap salah satu pelayan tersebut. "Sedangkan yang ini bernama Guren dan yang di sebelahnya bernama Sasame," Isaribi pun memperkenalkan kedua temannya.

"Salam kenal," balas Ino.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal ya. Isaribi, ikut denganku. Guren dan Sasame bantu saja Ino untuk beres-beres,"

"Baik, Tuan Muda," sahut ketiga pelayan itu secara bersamaan.

Naruto pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri yang letaknya di sebelah kamar Ino dengan diikuti Isaribi di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengan tempat tidurku," celoteh Naruto sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya yang berwarna oranye tersebut. "Kepalaku sejak tadi sudah sangat pusing," lanjut Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Itu karena tadi Tuan Muda hanya makan sedikit dan sekarang sebaiknya Tuan Muda minum obat dulu," Isaribi segera menyiapkan obat milik Naruto di atas meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tak lupa juga dengan segelas air putih untuk membantu menelan pil-pil obat itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya dan segera menelan pil-pil pahit itu dengan cepat.

"Isaribi, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja boleh Tuan,"

"Tolong jangan beritahukan Ino tentang penyakitku ini. Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir dan lagipula kalau dia tahu bisa-bisa satu sekolahan juga ikut tahu," Naruto sedikit terkikik dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Baik Tuan Muda," sahut Isaribi. 'Tuan Muda Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia kali ini walaupun dia sedang menderita penyakit yang parah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang, semoga saja Tuhan memberikan umur yang panjang untuk Tuan Muda,' batin Isaribi sambil melihat tuan mudanya itu. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, Tuan. Sebaiknya Tuan Muda sekarang istirahat saja," pamit Isaribi.

"Baik dan..terimakasih," ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku melihat Isaribi yang meninggalkan kamarku dan dia segera menutup pintu kamarku. Ahh..satu beres. Isaribi pasti tidak akan memberitahukan Ino tentang ini. Besok aku harus bicara dengan ibu, aku rasa sekarang papa pasti sedang memeritahukan penyakitku ini kepada ibu. Yah, semoga saja papa ingat untuk melarang ibu memberitahukannya kepada Ino. Yah, semoga saja dia ingat.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan. Di atas meja ada sebuah jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lewat, pantas saja aku merasa ngantuk. Sepertinya kami tadi terlalu banyak mengobrol di bawah. Tanpa sengaja, pandanganku melihat sebuah foto yang ada di dekat jam alarm milikku. Aku ambil foto tersebut dan mengelus kaca foto tersebut.

Mama, semoga mama tidak marah ya kalau sekarang papa menikah lagi. Oh ya, mama mungkin sudah tahu kalau sebentar lagi Naruto akan menyusul mama. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau sedih. Aku senang dapat bertemu dengan mama tapi aku akan sangat sedih jika harus meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku terutama Hinata. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Penyakit ini pasti sebentar lagi akan menggerogotiku sedikit demi sedikit hinggak akhirnya aku pergi dari dunia ini. Sungguh menyedihkan hidupku ini harus menyerah pada sebuah penyakit.

Aku segera meletakkan foto mama kembali di tempatnya. Aku pun merubah posisiku menjadi posisi tidur di atas tempat tidurku. Soal sahabat, aku jadi terpikirkan tentang sesuatu. Jika nanti aku benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini pasti mereka akan sangat sedih terutama Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membuat mereka bersedih apalagi membuat Hinata bersedih. Aku akan tidak sanggup melihatnya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar nanti pada saat aku sudah pergi, mereka tidak akan merasa sedih. Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ya, dengan cara itu saja. Aku harus membuat mereka semua membenciku walaupun pada saat itu aku akan menderita. Ya, aku harus bisa membuat mereka membenciku dengan begitu mereka tidak akan merasa sedih saat aku pergi meninggalkan mereka. Caranya aku pikirkan besok saja, kepalaku sudah sangat pusing gara-gara memikirkan hal ini. Sebaiknya sekarang aku tidur saja.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Pagi ini di rumah keluarga Namikaze, terlihat empat orang yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Meja makan yang biasanya hanya terisi dengan dua orang sekarang telah terisi dengan empat orang karena peristiwa kemarin yaitu peristiwa pernikahan yang telah menyatukan dua keluarga menjadi satu.

Suasana nampak hening, tidak ada satu pun orang yang membuka suaranya, yang terdengar hanyalah suara pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

"Kayaknya sudah hampir jam tujuh. Ino mau berangkat dulu ya," ucap Ino tiba-tiba sambil menyeruput susunya.

"Oh ya, benar juga," Minato menyetujui perkataan anak tirinya tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau berangkat dengan Naruto lagipula Naruto bawa mobil," saran Minato.

"Ya, kau berangkat denganku saja," Naruto segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar duluan ya. Papa, Ibu, Ino berangkat," Ino segera berpamitan kepada Minato dan Hana. Ia segera keluar dari rumah dan berniat menunggu Naruto di halaman depan.

"Papa, Ibu, Naruto berangkat dulu," ujar Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruang makan.

"Naruto, tunggu dulu," ucapan Hana berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto tepat di depan pintu ruang makan.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Naruto segera berbalik menghadap ibu tirinya tersebut.

"Ibu sudah dengar semuanya dari Papa. Naruto baik-baik ya di sekolah, jangan kelelahan dan ingat bawa obatmu," nasehat Hana sambil mengelus pundak Naruto.

"Iya, Bu. Soal penyakitku ini tolong jangan beritahukan Ino ya,"

"Iya. Nah sekarang cepat berangkat, nanti kau terlambat," ujar Hana.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di Konoha High School, sekolahku. Dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan di koridor dengan pacarku yang berada di sampingku. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya saat aku baru sampai di sekolah. Dia selalu nampak cantik dan manis seperti biasanya.

Ino? Dia tadi pergi ke kelas duluan dan hal itu membuatku dan Hinata berjalan belakangan. Oh ya, soal Hinata, aku juga harus membuatnya membenciku walaupun aku tidak yakin aku mampu melakukannya. Jujur saja, aku sangat mencintai gadis yang sekarang sedang berjalan denganku ini. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus meninggalkannya. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengannya.

"Naruto? Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kita sudah sampai," ujarnya tiba-tiba dan hal itu berhasil membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Dia pun masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu sedangkan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan membuat mereka semua membenciku tapi hal itu semua akan aku mulai pada akhir bulan Desember. Aku masih belum sanggup jika harus melakukannya sekarang.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

* * *

A/N: Fiuuhh~ akhirnya selesai juga. Untuk yang review, saya bales lewat PM ya ^^

**.**

**Mind to RnR?  
**


End file.
